A Christmasbrooke Tale
by Danilynn87
Summary: Based on the classic, A Christmas Carol, Regina is finding it difficult to join Storybrooke on their Christmas spirit. Can one person in town change her mind? Or will she need a little more convincing?
1. Two Days Before Christmas

_A/N: This is a fun, short, Swanqueen story that is based off the classic, A Christmas Carole. This story takes place in season four, right after Robin crosses the town line with Marian and Roland. You all remember right? A time when Hook was chasing Emma and Emma was chasing Regina everywhere to make sure she was okay and Regina was obsessing over finding the author. This is right before the Queen's of Darkness show up. I hope everyone enjoys this Christmas story!! _

A rapid knock beating down on her office door informs her that only one person is twitching anxiously on the other side. Her upper lip curls into an irritated sneer, but she keeps her eyes straining on the intricate curling ink and vivid illustrations from whomever this unidentified author maybe.

Her cruel ignorance to the blonde outside doesn't effect the obtuse woman the least bit. The frosted glass door is soon flinging wide open, revealing a wide-eyed, cheerful woman who is bouncing her way toward her desk with a shimmering grin.

A long drawn out sigh demands her attention, forcing her tired eyes to flick toward the bright smile slowly morphing into a sad frown. A design that is usually etched permanently around this woman's mouth, even if she doesn't realize the action.

"Still burying your nose in that book, huh?" Emma inquires with annoyance lacing her daft statement just as she places a red paper cup down on the desk with a white plastic lid. Regina's eyes flick toward the offered beverage while one eyebrow crawls up her forehead in a silent question. "Coffee. Black." And with that, her eyes immediately drop back down to the page decorated with Snow's chubby little baby face, peering up at her with thick tears clinging to those dark green eyes.

"What do you need, Miss Swan," she exasperates and slowly turns the thick page, knowing nothing good will come from her staring at that face filled with utter disappointment from their cruel world.

"Come on, Regina, you need a break," the sheriff declares as she sinks down into the chair directly in front of her desk. Regina chooses to ignore the rude assumption to claim that seat without a formal invitation and allows her fingers to trace the elaborate wedding dress her mother forced her into for King Leopold.

"No, what I _need _is some privacy, so I may _actually_ accomplish something. How does anyone expect me to find this author, if everyone and their _mother_ keep interrupting my work?" She snaps, completely submitting to the agitation creeping up her spine and settling in her anxious nerves from constantly coming up short on this mission.

Emma sighs again, slumping further into her chair while she fiddles with the zipper to her brown leather jacket. At least this winter accessory is far more acceptable than her tacky red leather jacket. This woman really has a knack for choosing the most hideous colors for leather. She rolls her eyes at the thought, she's sure it's not even real leather.

"Listen," her friend softly begins, and the concern evident in her tone is enough for brown eyes to finally meet hers. There's a faint pout pursing around her lips while those bright green eyes appear darker than normal. "Henry's worried about you," she expresses, but her fidgeting fingers and bouncing knees whisper a different tale. "Tomorrow evening Granny is hosting a Christmas Eve party at the diner. Why don't you put this operation on hold and come out. Enjoy yourself."

She purses her lips as she contemplates the offer. It's been so long since she has actually celebrated or enjoyed Christmas. As her mind flicks through every Christmas spent curled up with her baby boy, the images abruptly stop around age nine when both their worlds came tumbling down around them.

Henry was eight when he became curious about is father. He was relentless with his constant bricks of cold, hard questions. One after another he laid them out between their relationship, piling them up until there was a permanent wall between them, to where she could no longer reach out to her son. Finally, she broke down, hoping she could break through the barrier and confessed her secret about his adoption. The final brick that was set into place and kept her son away from her for good.

Henry was eight and angry at the world. He could never accept that his birth mother could toss him aside. He blamed himself, he blamed her, but never once did he blame his birth mother. He grew distant, cold, continuously acting out which resulted in her inner demons coming out to play. She thought the only way to get through to him was fight fire with fire. They fought constantly, each one always pushing for the upper hand, until one day she lost control and sent him to Dr. Hopper in hopes someone could help with his poor attitude.

After that, Henry ran away, bringing home a very confused Emma Swan, and they never shared a Christmas together again. The first year, he was living with Emma and the Charmings and there was no present large enough to convince him to spend an evening with the Evil Queen over the heroes. The second year, he was living with Emma, in New York, under false memories. Memories of wonderful, extravagant, Christmases with a certain blonde, when in fact those holidays were spent with her, those were _her_ memories.

This year, she has faith in her relationship with her son and she knows he will _want _to spend time with her. However, after everything that has happened with Robin and every other miserable thing that has occurred in her pathetic life, she's not really feeling the happy-go-lucky Christmas spirit.

"Regina," Emma gently murmurs, reaching across the desk and carefully closing the storybook, cautious not to startle her. "Please, give this a rest. Enjoy the holiday. After Christmas, I promise we will dive right back into Operation Mongoose, with clear and rested minds." The corner of her mouth quirks upward for a half smile and she almost reciprocates the gesture, almost.

"How could I possibly enjoy this holiday season knowing my bloodthirsty fate is just lurking around every Christmas tree, ready to attack?"

"You're being a bit dramatic."

"And you're being just downright irritating," she quips right back, pulling the heavy book closer toward her chest as a shield. "Of course, you're in a chipper mood. You have your parents, friends, that pirate that is now your permanent shadow and our son. What could you possibly know about celebrating this cheerful holiday alone?" She recklessly tosses in the sheriff's face, maybe too aggressively.

For a split second, she winces from her ever growing volume, but this is Emma Swan, and never has she ever backed down from a challenge, especially offered by the mayor herself.

The savior straightens her posture like a rod was just shoved down her curved spine. She squares her shoulders while her eyes squint in Regina's direction with rage pulsating in her black pupils. She leans forward, just a fraction, as her finger pokes at the desk like that piece of furniture was the one who just insulted her.

"Don't you ever accuse me of not understanding what it really feels like to be alone on this holiday. Did you forget, _Madam Mayor, _that I grew up alone, in the foster system, with no parents, no friends, no real human contact? I believed in Santa until I was three, when my adoptive parents tossed me so carelessly back into the system. After that, I never believed in Santa again, because I knew if there was a Santa Claus, then there was no way he would ignore my wish every year for parents. So, don't tell me, I don't know what it's like to be alone on this holiday, because until you wake up every Christmas knowing there's no presents under a tree for you and not one person to actually share the day with, then you have no idea what it's really like to be alone on Christmas," she coldly explains, huffing and puffing while gritting her teeth as her eyes flash murderously.

"Em-Emma-"

"Forget it," she harshly retorts while springing to her feet. "I have to pick up Henry anyways from Gold's shop. Maybe he found something that will tear you apart from that book for more than five minutes," she grumbles under her breath, but Regina still hears every word. The sheriff reaches the door, gripping the knob particularly tight before she hesitates and sighs. Her eyes soften, glancing over her should to meet Regina's, conveying her sincerity. "I really hope you think about the party...Hen-Henry will really be happy if you at least make an appearance," and without another word spoken, Emma closes the door softly behind her and leaves the office, boots trudging away with an extra added weight than normal.

XXXXXXXXX 

Dwarves are stretching from shiny silver ladders, tangled in a mess of vibrant colors as they string up lights across buildings down Main Street. Snow is bundled up in a thick wool coat with a knit hat and a silly puffy ball flopping on top. She's visibly shivering, even though Regina is down the street, she can still see the little tremors as the woman points and guides the dwarves through their task. David is busy himself, wrapping a light post with dark green garland, a broad smile cutting into his rosy cheeks.

_When the hell did she give__ these idiots permission to decorate the town? _

"Regina!" Snow exclaims when she catches her movement halfway down the busy street. How this woman always seems to spot her from a mile a way is beyond her. Regina thrusts her gloved hands into her pockets and angrily shuffles toward the glowing woman. "What do you think? More lights, right?" She hums, becoming lost in thought as she inspects the bulbs lighting up the town's street.

"I believe you forgot the light switch in your own head," Regina deadpans, causing an expression of utter shock to grace Snow's pale face.

"Regina!" She scolds, but her voice never did hold that authoritative tone, it always sounds more like a shrill shriek of shock instead.

"Snow!" She mocks through wide eyes. "I don't remember granting my permission on defacing my town."

"Where is your holiday spirit, Regina? It's about time we liven up our home."

"Well, do it in the privacy of _your_ home, not _my _town," the mayor remarks coldly as she watches Leroy's foot teeter on the edge of the very top step of the ladder.

"For once, we are not being attacked by a villain. We should embrace that and celebrate to the fullest."

"I'm sorry if my heartbreak is such an inconvenience to your holiday cheer, dear," she rolls her eyes as Leroy stretches just a little further.

"There was a time, Regina, when you used to love Christmas," Mary Marget sing-songs and beams brighter than the millions of lights glowing wildly around them.

"I don't recall," she numbly replies.

"Stop being such a Scrooge," the younger woman demands, slamming her foot against the cement like a perpetual child, reminding Regina so much of a time when Snow was ten, holding her breath and stomping until she won her way.

Suddenly, Leroy slips from the ladder, his hand still clinging to the thin string of lights like that could possibly hold his weight. "Son of a!" With a quick flick of her wrist, she engulfs the drunk in a cloud of purple smoke and settles him down firmly on the sidewalk. "What the-" Leroy pauses, patting himself frantically as he tries to piece together what just occurred.

"Oh my," Snow gasps and rests her hand upon her most loyal dwarf. "Are you alright?" Her head jerks back in the mayor's direction. "You saved his life, Regina."

"Maybe not such a Scrooge after all, huh Snow?" She taunts before spinning on her heels and calmly walking in the direction of her mansion.

"Thanks sister!" Grumpy calls out, but she simply ignores the leader of the lollipop guild and continues her journey home.

XXXXXXXXX 

She enters her ostentatious mansion with a heavy heart, knowing despite the many vast rooms, each one is depressingly empty from any type of life form. She swallows down the dread, heartache and eerie feeling of always being alone and closes the door behind her, hiding herself from the world spinning around her.

She is just kicking off her heels when there's a rapid knock against the front door. She rolls her eyes, knowing all too well who came to seek her out just to annoy her. She inhales one sharp breath and rips open her front door while exhaling her frustrations.

"Miss Swan," she breathes out like the name was sitting on her chest and crushing her windpipes.

"I'm not letting you drown in misery," Emma grumbles, pushing her way passed the mayor and inviting herself in. Regina sighs once again and closes the door behind her. "Meet company," she introduces while holding up a bottle of peppermint schnapps prompting Regina's face to grimace. "What?" Emma quickly turns the bottle to scan the label like maybe she is missing something. "It's festive."

"I'll stick with my apple cider, thank you," she rejects the peppermint alcohol as kindly as possible and brushes passed the intrusive woman. "Would you care for some as well? Or would you prefer your _festive _sorority like drink?" She teases, padding down the hall to retrieve her homemade apple cider.

"Uh...I'll take yours, I guess?" Her friend murmurs while she stares at the clear liquid in confusion.

Regina quickly returns with a bottle of her best creation and two glass tumblers just waiting to be filled. She gently places both glasses down and pops the lid to her bottle while Emma tumbles onto the couch, reminding her so much of their son. The amber liquid pours down like a peaceful waterfall, filling each glass halfway. She replaces the lid and then proceeds to offer the sheriff a glass.

Emma smiles up at her and whispers her, _thank you,_ while Regina nods curtly in return. She smooths out her skirt as she elegantly perches herself on the edge of the couch.

"Look," Emma blurts out at the same time Regina rushes out, "I wanted..."

A shy smile tugs at the corner of Emma's thin mouth while she nods for Regina to proceed and slowly sips her drink. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have lashed out at you in my office, but I won't apologize for the way that I feel. I am hurting right now and trying to force me into the holiday spirit is only going to dampen my mood even more."

"I'm sorry," Emma's fingers strum nervously against her beverage while her eyes stay focused on the golden liquid settling in her glass. "I didn't mean to provoke you, I was just trying to be a good friend," she meekly replies, her shoulders tensing from the embarrassing recollection of earlier that day.

Regina knows this woman hates speaking about her past in the foster system, and she knows inevitably Emma loses her temper and control when those memories resurface.

"I appreciate the concern-"

"Will you at least come to the party?" Emma quickly interjects her words as her bright green eyes filled with hope dart toward Regina's. "It would mean a lot...to Henry."

"I will think about it," she quickly responds, because as much as she loathes the idea of spending an evening crammed in that tiny diner with drunk fairy tale characters, she would never want to intentionally hurt her son.

"Great," Emma cheerfully replies, placing her glass down onto the coffee table. "I should be going, my parents will be home any minute and we all know how much they love family dinners."

She rolls her eyes like the formality is rather ridiculous, but Regina sees the glimmer of excitement in those green eyes and she knows deep down, Emma couldn't be happier. It's what the child inside of her always craved, family time.

"Of course," she nods politely and follows her lead, standing tall and escorting her friend to the door.

"Hey, before I forget," Emma pauses just before she has the chance to open the door. "Henry and I were talking, maybe this year we could come up with a plan for the holidays. Maybe, I have him Christmas Eve and then I could drop him off Christmas Day around lunch? I don't know, just a thought," she shrugs and quickly fumbles for the doorknob before Regina has a chance. "Alright, well I guess I'll see you later," she happily says as she steps out into the bitter cold.

"Goodnight, Swan."

"Night, Regina," the corky blonde calls over her shoulder while she spins her keychain around her finger, practically skipping down the walkway toward the glowing yellow bug.

Regina gently closes her front door, resting her forehead against the cool wood. _Alone again. _Another deep sigh that burns her chest and fills her limbs with an unsettling sensation, breaks through her lips.

No matter how much that blonde may irritate her, a part of her wishes she would have stayed longer. She hates her empty house. She hates the loneliness that lurks around every corner. She hates the thought of going to bed alone, yet again. She hates the idea of waking up to this miserable life like every other day. What she really hates most of all, is this hole in her heart and every time she finds a cure for it, its ripped away from her fingertips, leaving her even colder on the inside.


	2. Twelve Hours Until Christmas

"Mom," Henry smiles brighter than all of Snow's lights smothering their quaint town as she enters Granny's diner.

"Hi honey," she breathes out her relief and cups his warm cheek, her thumb slowly skimming his flesh to express her love.

"Emma said you were thinking about coming to the party tonight?" His curious eyes suddenly change tactic and flicker to amusement. "I think you really should. I want you to be there."

Her son _wants _her there and that affirmation is more than she could have ever hoped for. "Well, then I wouldn't miss it for anything in this world," she vows through a smile that actually causes pain in her cheeks.

"Did I hear you are coming tonight?" Snow rudely interrupts with a screaming newborn pressed firmly up against her chest. "That's wonderful, Regina, truly, just spectacular."

"Pump the brakes, princess. I'm only coming for my son," she reiterates while slipping her arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer into her embrace.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night, _Your Majesty." _The former princess mocks right back in her face with a smug expression that Regina hasn't seen in quite sometime since the cursed memories of Mary Margaret invaded her brain.

"I sleep just fine at night," she snips, causing her son and his grandmother both to roll their eyes in unison.

"Anyways, the party starts at seven," Snow informs her over her son's insistent wailing. "Don't be late," she harshly commands.

"Am I ever?" She sternly inquires, but Snow just glares at her with this annoyed, dumb look upon her face. Regina rolls her eyes in return and tries to ignore the screeching from young Neal. "Would you like me to bring a dish?"

"That would be nice. Thank you," Snow kindly replies as she begins bouncing up and down to soothe her child. "We should be going, so much to plan for this evening!"

"Mom? Do you want to come with us to help plan and decorate?" Henry sweetly offers, but a day with Snow and a screaming infant just sounds insufferable when she can be going over the storybook, once more.

"I will catch up with you later, honey, I am going to stop by the office."

"But it's Christmas Eve," he whines with his pleading puppy dog eyes that always melt her heart in an instant.

"I know, honey, but isn't Emma working as well today? This town doesn't run by itself," she teases while caressing his pointed little chin that reminds her so much of his blonde mother today, for some odd reason. She shrugs off the familiar feeling warming up her cold bones and kisses her son's cheek lightly. "I will see you later."

"Alright," he shrugs and turns around to retrieve a traveler's mug behind the counter, resembling the one Emma purchased for her yesterday. "Here," he offers the cup and smiles mischievously.

Regina furrows her brows as she accepts the cup, inspecting the item as though it maybe poisoned. That's when she notices long strokes of black marker, decorated with swirling letters, painting the phrase _Merry Christmas, _across the paper cup.

"Awww, thank you, Henry," she excitedly coos, but he's already walking out the door, snickering under his breath.

The rich aroma of strong coffee wafts through the air and tickles her senses, black coffee, just how she likes it. She turns and heads for the door, no longer needing to place an order and exits the small diner. Just from the small interaction with her son, she feels lighter on her feet as she sashays toward her office.

_Maybe she can__ forget about Robin and enjoy her son's__ company this Christmas?_

"Ooofff!"

Golden strands are smothering her face while a burst of coffee invades her nostrils, with a hint of vanilla swirling in the air as well. That's when she registers the burning hot sensation clawing at her hand and legs.

"Dammit," she growls under her breath as she pulls away from the unruly blonde mess that's trying to capture her hostage.

"I'm so sorry, Regina, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously a concept that is lost to you," she quips angrily while she pouts over her spilled coffee that her son so generously purchased for her.

"Here, hold on," brown eyes flick toward green saucers that are in a full blown panic. Emma suddenly squeezes her eyes shut, her lips pressing firmly together while her forehead creases in concentration.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Let me fix it," Emma anxiously responds as her hands slowly stretch through the space between them.

"Open your eyes, Miss Swan," she instructs and straightens her posture. "I will _not _have you practicing your magic on me." She quickly flicks her wrist, washing away the stained, scorching hot coffee, and making the cup disappear altogether.

"How am I suppose to learn if you won't let me try?" Emma whines like a small little girl, resembling a younger version of Henry, who pouted every time things didn't exactly go his way.

"Practice on your pining pirate," she casually snarks, waving her hand carelessly in the air, because she truly doesn't care if she accidentally torches him instead.

The savior huffs out her annoyance, but soon she is waving her hand in the air. A white cloud of smoke surrounds her long fingers and produces another red coffee cup. "At least let me replace the drink," she softly suggests while holding out the cup.

Regina's lips twist, dissatisfied knowing that the cute little greeting will no longer be present. She snatches the cup from Emma's hand and mumbles her thanks under her breath. She glances down, ready to taste the offered beverage, half expecting it to be cold or taste burnt. However, the same exact penmanship is exquisitely drawn across her cup taking her by surprise.

Her stunned eyes snap toward green ones that are sparkling with excitement. "Merry Christmas, Regina," Emma gently whispers, smiling shyly as her hand latches onto her bicep and she squeezes just once before she retracts, leaving Regina speechless. "I'll see you tonight."

"Wait," she wants to ask how she knew about the writing, because it just doesn't seem possible that she had enough time to spot it on the cup during their run in. Nonetheless, when she glances up, Emma's already half toward Granny's door and the moment has already passed.

Regina shakes her head from the preposterous assumptions running through her mind and treks back toward her Mercedes. Once she slips inside, she carefully places her beverage into the cup holder and that's when she notices a thick piece of paper that appears as though it was torn out of Henry's book.

She quickly gathers up the paper and runs her fingers over the detailed drawing, noting how the texture feels awfully different from the original book. Yet, she's examining, studying and memorizing everything this page has to offer. It's a rather interesting illustration, one that she know doesn't belong in Henry's book.

It's an intricate drawing, detailing the back of Henry's head, while she holds him close and Emma is on his other side, smiling so hard from him being in her arms again. Regina's nose scrunches up in confusion, completely aware of this private moment that occurred in Neverland, but unsure how it was drawn up on this piece of paper and planted in her car.

No more than a month ago, a similar photo appeared for Robin, of him and Regina when they were younger in that tavern she walked out of. The moment never occurred between them, yet the picture still appeared from thin air, just like this one. She proceeds inspecting the photo, nervously tapping her foot against the floor of her car until the only conclusion possible strikes in her mind like a bolt of lightening.

If she doesn't stop this obsession over trying to change her fate with the author, then she will lose the single most important person in her life, Henry.

She shakes her head and tosses the scrap paper onto her passenger's seat. She already promised she would attend that ridiculous party this evening, what more does the universe want from her?

XXXXXXXX

When she stomps back into her office, she is pleasantly surprised to find a rectangular box wrapped neatly in red shiny paper with gold stripes running diagonally across the present. She pauses for a moment, her eyes quickly shifting all around her office for the intruder to still be hanging around, just waiting to be caught, like most of the fools in the small town.

She takes a few cautious steps forward, still somewhat expecting a bomb to erupt from the mysterious box. She peeks down at the big, sparkling, gold bow placed perfectly in the center and discovers a small tag shaped like a snowman. _Mayor Mills, _is written neatly, but there is no name below revealing the sender.

She hums to herself and slowly picks up the box, wondering who in this town would ever leave her a present, because in the last thirty years, nobody has ever left a Christmas present on her desk. She purses her lips and slowly drags her finger through a fold covered by clear tape.

It could be Snow, she's been trying very hard as of lately to continue building on their relationship to best friend status. She slides her finger across the box, exposing the white box that lays beneath. It could be Leroy, for saving his grumpy ass last night, she ponders as well.

She tears through the beautiful paper, half expecting the person's name to appear across the top of the box in permanent marker. Instead, she is just greeted with an assortment of chocolates. She sighs, feeling the slight disappointment and tosses the lid off the box. She hasn't eaten lunch today, but she supposes stuffing her face with chocolates after a breakup is perfectly acceptable.

Halfway through the delicious box, Miss Swan uninvitedly pops her head into the office with a wide sappy grin that just screams, _Santa brought me exactly__ what I wanted for Christmas! _

"I understand why stalking people was your profession before you became sheriff," she exasperates, her eyes still scanning the details of Pinocchio's story.

"Yeah well, with the attitude you've retained lately it's no wonder your true identity isn't Scrooge instead of Evil Queen," the sheriff sarcastically quips while she strolls into the office as though _she_ is the mayor of the town.Regina's lips pucker from the comment while she rolls her eyes and watches as the blonde sinks down into the chair she has seemed to claim as her own as of lately. "Now, I don't feel like you deserve this," she states while holding up a bag from Granny's.

"That's fine, I have been indulging in this box of chocolates anyway," she casually confesses, turning the page once more with hope that she might find something new.

"You can't live off chocolates," Emma declares, snatching the box away, her green eyes frantically roaming over all the leftovers while most likely judging Regina for all the wrappers left behind. "But this _is_ like the best chocolate out there..." Regina simply hums in response, not truly listening to her words because her mind is addicted to the book before her. "Regina, enough!"

Regina hardly has time to accept the voice booming off the walls before Emma seizes the book right from under her nose. The savior slams the heavy cover shut and quickly holds it hostage against her chest.

"Emma-"

"No, enough is enough. You need to stop moping around and burying yourself in this book. Robin left, and it sucks, I get it, I really do, but the world is still turning around you. You can't just stop living because of one bad breakup."

"I'm sorry, Emma, but I'm not you. I can't just turn my cheek and jump onto the next ship that's sailing by," she defends.

"Is that another dig at Hook?" Emma skeptically asks, appearing taken back for a moment from the wide-eyed expression.

"Of course, it is, Swan," she growls from her lack of patience and reaches for the book that's pinned against the sheriff's chest, but Emma scoots further back into her chair to avoid her touch. "You barely took a minute to breathe after Neal's passing before you jumped into a relationship with Hook."

"First of all, we went on _one_ date," Emma sternly rejects the assumption and glares at her like she just insulted her mother.

"Oh please, Swan, every time I turn around that man is clinging to your back, whispering nonsense into your ear."

"That's not true, he's just trying to prove he's no longer a villain by helping us out," she weakly reasons and it's damn near impossible for Regina to stop her eyes from rolling out of their sockets.

"Okay, Swan," she exhales very loudly and holds out her hand, silently requesting Henry's book back.

"You're not getting this back until you eat something," she orders, tucking the book beneath her chair and then proceeds to unpack the lunch she purchased for both of them. "I thought you might be sick of that kale salad, so I chose something different this time, apple pecan salad," she flashes her most toothy grin while handing over the container.

"Thank you," Regina softly replies to convey her genuine gratitude and happily accepts the generous lunch.

They both sit in silence, eating peacefully, neither one finding the courage to strike up a conversation nor look at one another in the eyes. Regina's fork crunches against the lettuce, nearly breaking, in the crisp apples. The paper Emma's grilled cheese is wrapped in, crinkles and fills the awkward silence between them.

"So, uh did you guys have Christmas in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma curiously inquires with those big green eyes staring back at her. She takes a rather large bite of her heart-attack-sandwich before shoving an onion ring into her already full mouth.

"Yes, we had Christmas in the Enchanted Forest, except our presents weren't nearly as glamorous as they are here in Storybrooke. The holiday was more about spending time with loved ones over a feast...well, for the royals it was. You'll have to ask your shepherd father what they did for Christmas," she quickly adds on and watches as Emma's pale lips quirk up into a wicked smirk.

"What was your most memorable Christmas from back then?"

Emma presses on, completely ignorant to the fact that Regina doesn't really want to be discussing her time spent celebrating this holiday. Not when she had such high hopes for this year. She imagined on numerous occasions, Robin setting up a warm fire in her mansion Christmas evening, with Henry and Roland excitedly waiting by the tree, so they could tear through the massive amounts of presents tucked away beneath the tree that they all decorated together.

Regina sighs heavily once again and drops her fork into the container, suddenly losing her appetite completely.

"One of my most memorable memories from that time would have to be when my father purchased Rocinante for me," Emma's freckled nose wrinkles as her face washes over with pure confusion, "my horse," Regina elaborates, earning herself a playful smile.

"You do realize you just said that you didn't receive glamorous gifts back then and now you proceed to tell me that daddy bought you a pony?" Emma mocks in her usual condescending tone when she feels like bickering with Regina for fun.

"That was one time," she deadpans. "Think about all the toys and video games we have spent over the years on Henry, it hardly compares."

"Alright, well what other gifts did you receive?" She innocently questions and stuffs another greasy ring into her mouth.

"Nothing really," she shrugs casually to seem unaffected by the acknowledgment, even though her heart is clenching painfully tight and she swears her mother's ghost is curling her nimble fingers around her throat successfully cutting off her oxygen supply.

"Your parents never got you anything else?" Emma interrogates further, dropping her onion ring, so she can offer her undivided attention.

Knowing that those inquisitive green eyes are on her, makes her skin crawl, because this is something she has never discussed with _anyone_ before.

"Not really. I believe you seem to forget who my mother was."

"That woman was a real piece of work," Emma rolls those green eyes and focuses her attention back toward the sandwich that's leaving a grease stain upon the mayor's desk. "The only present I ever remember receiving was from Ingrid. It was after I was already living with a new family. Of course, at the time I thought she was clinically insane, so when I saw it, I immediately tossed it in the trash. I still have no idea what was inside."

"Most likely an ice cream scooper."

Emma snorts and shakes those sunshine tresses all around her face. For a split second, Regina's eyes seem to take in the blonde's appearance and for once, she notices just how relaxed she seems. It's very rare for this woman to actually take a moment to step back and breathe, because the savior title is always hanging over her head, the pressure constantly weighing her down.

Emma's lazily slumped in the chair, munching on another onion ring and her porcelain face is soft, relaxed. Those sparkling green eyes are flashing with amusement every time they exchange another memory and if Regina's not mistaken, she thinks she detects golden flecks hidden in those irises that match her long silky hair.

_What the-?_

Regina quickly shakes her head from the obnoxious thoughts and begins picking at her salad once again. Clearly she is experiencing a mental breakdown from staring far too long at the same book over and over again. She supposes a night away wouldn't be the worst idea if she is starting to see Emma Swan in a whole new light.


	3. Five Hours Until Christmas

The sharp bitter air nips at her pantyhose encased legs as she walks the short path from her car toward Granny's diner. Just before she reaches the door she glances up at the gray sky, wondering if there will even be snow this year for Christmas. She has to assume not, with how frigid the temperature is this evening. The sparkling white flakes would have been beautiful descending from the sky with their town glowing in bright lights.

She peeks around the warm lasagna in her hands and watches carefully as she steps up the stairs, her heels clicking loudly against the old, run down wood. The energetic buzz, and booming chatter is already threatening to blow the roof right off this decrepit building, before she even has a chance to make her debut.

The old familiar bell rings loudly, but the crowd easily drowns out the noise. However, the Charmings always seem to have their Evil Queen radar on and all three hastily crank their necks to watch her awkwardly stumble inside.

"Sorry I'm late," she apologizes through a wince and sneak passed a few dwarves to place her dish upon the counter.

"Mom, so glad you could make it," Henry beams as he too, squeezes through the over populated diner.

"Me too, honey. Did you eat?" She inquires as she begins to unwrap her dish.

"I didn't, I was kinda holding out, hoping you would bring your lasagna."

"I make it every year, don't I?" She smiles at her son as he slides onto a stool, patiently waiting for her to cut him a piece.

"I know, I've missed it," he smiles up at her with a cheeky grin that she hasn't seen since he was eight years old. Her heart melts instantly and her hand moves to its own accord, cupping his cheek just to feel the warmth of her son once again.

"Hey Regina, thanks for bringing something." Emma slithers her body between her and Henry, green eyes roaming over the dish she spent all afternoon preparing, while brown eyes rake over the bright red sweater that seems especially tight this evening on Emma. Regina's eyes somehow land upon the tight, black jeans, that she knows must have been magicked on by the way the fabric is clinging to Emma's thighs. "Henry said this is the best lasagna out there, but he's never really had anything to compare it to, so I'll have to be the judge of that," Emma teases as she scoops up a fork nearby, ready to recklessly dive right into the platter.

"Back off, Swan!" Regina scolds, placing her hand over the dish radiating heat. "Why don't you try asking for a slice instead of eating straight from the pan. Other people might want to indulge as well."

"No way, if I like it, I'm taking that whole pan to a booth in the back and loading up on my carbs," the sheriff declares with her infamous shit eating grin plastered across her face.

Regina rolls her eyes at the barbaric nature while their son snickers to himself. "I will cut you a piece," she recommends as she passes Henry the first portion.

Their son quickly dives into the mess of noddles, meat, cheese and thick red sauce. He hums his appreciation while shoveling fork after forkfuls into his mouth. Regina cuts Emma a rather generous portion, then proceeds to slide the piece onto a Santa plate. Emma smiles her way and happily accepts the plate and again Regina's finding herself noting just how cheerful and relaxed the savior really is today.

With great interest, she studies the way the side of Emma's fork slices through the noddles and green eyes light up with anticipation. She always had a special kind of love for food. The sheriff raises a forkful of lasagna to her mouth and moans around the mouthwatering dish.

"Oh my god, Regina," she mumbles around her generous mouthful. She even holds her hand in front of her mouth to keep any contents from flying out. "This is so good."

"Manners, dear. Our son is still growing and impressionable," she snarks in a teasing manner while she begins cutting her own slice.

"He's fine, I'm sure you beat food etiquette into his brain a long time ago, it's not going anywhere," Emma unenthusiastically claims while diving right back in for another bite.

"Hey sister," Leroy shoves his pudgy face right between her and Emma. "Is that your special lasagna? Red pepper flakes?" He questions while practically drooling all over their shoulders.

"Yes, would you like a piece?" She politely offers and sets down her plate to cut the town drunk a piece knowing damn well that he needs something heavy in his stomach for how much alcohol he will consume this evening.

"A nice fat piece, I need fuel to keep me going tonight. Am I right?" He chuckles and nudges Emma's elbow causing her to fumble with her plate.

"Take it easy tonight, Leroy. It's Christmas Eve and I rather not get a call from any bartenders saying that I need to come get your drunk ass," the sheriff strictly informs the man who is already laughing in her face, because they all know that's exactly what will occur this evening.

"Eat," Regina orders and shoves the Christmas plate into the man's chest, prompting his lips to vacuum shut, desisting his drunken giggles.

"Thanks," the scruffy man grumbles under his breath and dives right into inhaling his food like a caveman.

XXXXXXXX

Long after her dish is just a red stained glass pan and most of the adult patrons are fully intoxicated, Regina finds herself trapped in a corner, with a flushed Snow White bouncing up and down hysterically.

"I just don't understand why he never stops crying?" She frantically shouts in Regina's face over the blaring Christmas music from the jukebox and the howling crowd failing miserably to stay in tune.

"Henry was the same way, dear. They are just colicky and you only have yourself to blame, clearly it was in your genes," she retorts and watches as the baby's face scrunches painfully tight.

"Do you think Emma was colicky as a baby?" Snow mindlessly questions as her fingers trace the outline of her son's delicate features.

"I never asked."

"Sssshhhh, please my sweet boy, please stop crying," she pleads with the fussy, tear soaked face peering up at her so sadly. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Regina please," Snow flashes her most unamused expression, firmly stating that she doesn't believe Regina's pathetic lie. "I've known you for a very long time now. I know you are anything but fine."

"I'm miserable without him and Roland," she blurts out, knowing there's no way she can avoid the truth with this pushy woman. "I just want this stupid holiday to end."

"Just because they aren't here doesn't mean that you're not allowed to enjoy Christmas. I remember a time when you would ignore every miserable thing in your life and actually celebrate the day. Remember when I was ten and-"

"Snow please, I'm not in the mood. I'm not that same person anymore. That was long before the Evil Queen came out to play."

Guilt. Humiliation. Resentment. All wash over her, forcing her arms to fold across her chest and protect herself from the karma that's on the prowl for all her wrong doings.

"You will find happiness again, Regina," Snow softly vows, her hand settling upon her arm to show her support and maybe also to help comfort her during this time of heartbreak.

Thick tears well up in her eyes unexpectedly, so she tilts her head back and stares aimlessly at the water stained ceiling tiles. She just won't allow these pesky little tears to fall in front of this whole godforsaken town.

"I just know the answer is in that damn book."

"Stop forcing it," Snow sighs heavily, her hand slipping away to caress her son's cheek once again. "Happy endings aren't always what they seem."

XXXXXXXX

Her handsome son is lounging in a booth, sipping hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, just as always, speaking animatedly to Pinocchio. The young redhead is nodding energetically, holding onto his cup of cocoa as though someone may steal it right from under his nose.

That's when a thought comes to mind. She remembers feeling the texture of the pages from Pinocchio's story, they are thinner sheets of paper and smoother than the other stories in the book. Her lips twist in thought, but her feet are already marching across the diner that has yet to clear out even a few patrons.

"Henry," she tenderly speaks to make sure she doesn't scare off his friend, but much to her dismay the young boy is already recoiling, disturbing flashbacks of her Evil Queen day's no doubt rumbling in his mind. "May I sit?"

"Of course, mom," Henry beams with pride and scoots closer to the window, so she can slide in next to him. "Pinocchio, you remember my mom, right?"

The little boy's eyelashes are fluttering rapidly as he tries to fight the instinct to burst into tears. "Oh honey, I'm not the Evil Queen anymore, I promise you," she gently declares, but he doesn't attempt to answer her or even pretend to appear okay with her presence. "Anyways, I was wondering, do you recall a time in your life when you were older?"

Little green eyes flick toward her son, filled with curiosity as he tilts his little head. "Remember your dad explained how you grew up, but the Blue fairy turned you back into a boy," Henry cautiously explains.

Pinocchio's eyes flick back to her and he hesitates for a brief moment before he shakes his messy little redhead. She quickly waves her hand in the air, producing a thick purple cloud of smoke along with Henry's storybook. She shuffles through the pages as fast as her trembling fingers will allow and opens the book to Pinocchio's story. She spins the book around and slides it right beneath his nose.

"Does this look familiar? The pages are different," she begins to explain before Henry cuts her off.

"Yeah, August placed those pages in there, they were never originally part of the story."

"Pinocchio," she gasps, demanding the boy's full attention. "Do you remember doing that as an adult? I think the older you, August, might know who the author is," she hopefully explains, her body tingling with so much excitement that she might be one step closer to finding her happy ending. However, the young boy does what life does best with her, disappoints her once again. He just shakes his head and shuffles back into the booth like he wants nothing to do with her. "Just...just look again," she exasperates, but he folds his arms across his chest in defiance.

"You don't remember anything?" Henry softly asks again not wanting to scare the little boy anymore then she already has.

"No, I don't."

"Try," she pleads with the little boy and taps the page, encouraging him to take another gander at the elaborate illustrations that he once drew.

"Regina," Emma calls her name as she approaches their table.

"Thank god, maybe you can get through to your biker friend," she mocks and gestures toward the little boy who is anything but a motorcyclist.

"What's going on?" The sheriff suspiciously questions and sinks down into the vacant spot next to Pinocchio.

"I told her I don't remember," the redhead whines as he gazes up at the sheriff.

"Remember what?" The blonde interrogates as she sets down her dark beer and glances over at the book again with a scowl on her face.

"August was able to take apart the book, add his story and put it back together again," Henry explains through a heavy heart. "Mom thinks maybe he knows who the author is."

"Well if he doesn't remember-"

"He's just not trying hard enough," Regina suddenly bellows, slapping her hand hard against the heavy book and causing everyone to wince.

The room falls silent, painfully, embarrassingly silent. She's sure if this was a movie, the music would have screeched its protest just to prove a point of how uncomfortably silent this moment has become. She takes a deep breath, knowing all eyes are on her and every minuscule, pea brain in this room is expecting the Evil Queen to claw her way to the surface.

"Let's step outside," Emma whispers as she leans across the table.

Regina exhales all her stress and frustrations while she clambers out of the booth and follows the sheriff out of the diner. She doesn't have her winter coat and the frosty air bites into her flesh like a thousand sharp needles. A sleeveless dress was a huge mistake this evening.

"What the hell was that?" Emma shouts once the door firmly swings shut.

"I think we might be one step closer to the author, if he would just-"

"Stop! Dammit, Regina, stop!" Emma stomps one assertive step forward into Regina's space, her eyes flashing rage and teeth grinding from either the bitter cold or her anger. "He's a little boy," she whines as her hand gestures frantically back toward the diner.

"Yes, I know, but-"

"No, _but's_! He's a child, and if he says he doesn't remember then he doesn't. Look, I'm all for you finding your happy ending and I promised you I would help, but harassing Pinocchio is not the way!" She firmly demands, seething with rage.

"I-I apologize, I just-"

"No! Enough, Regina! It's fucking Christmas and you're still so wrapped up on Robin Hood that you're missing out on the world around you. We could have had a really nice evening tonight, but you tossed all of that away for some asshole who isn't even here anymore. Do you even see the people that are here for you everyday?"

"Emma-I'm..." words fail her, her voice fading away into the dark as her mouth snaps shut and she feels the guilt way heavily upon her aching chest.

"I'm done for tonight. When you end up alone, it won't be because of some stupid agenda you think this world has against you for your sins. No, it will be because you pushed everyone away with your obsession over Robin Hood," Emma screams in her face and stomps up the rickety stairs back toward the diner. "Merry Christmas, Regina," she scoffs over her shoulder and disappears back into Granny's, leaving her more alone than she has felt in a very long time.

Shame. Embarrassment. Guilt. All creep up her spine like a prickly tarantula ready to attack its prey. She shivers involuntarily, from the cold or weight of loneliness, she'll never know. She flicks her wrist, producing her coat and texts her son a message, apologizing for actions and saying goodnight.

She drives in silence back to her mansion and kicks herself over and over again for not being able to control her raging temper. Emma was right, why couldn't she just let it go for one night? One night!


	4. Four Hours Until Christmas

The wind howled against her glass window like a pack of wolves worshiping the glow of a full moon. Just outside, the evening was crawling deeper into the night, Christmas Day just lurking around the bend. Yet, still no cheerful snowflakes to help ring in the holiday. Even the air inside her mansion was laced with an icy bite that turned her blood cold.

Her barefeet pad across the plush carpet as she finishes applying the last of the silky lotion into her skin. Another banner Christmas to mark the books and if it weren't for her son, she would swear off the holiday altogether with a firm door slamming shut.

With a heavy heart and stressed filled limbs, she climbs into bed and sinks down into the cold sheets. She just wishes for once in her life, she could slide into a warm bed, with another tender body just waiting to hold her in their arms. That seems like a ridiculous fantasy that slips further and further away with each passing day.

Her body instantly curls into a tight ball, the pain of sheer loneliness finally breaking her down. A few hot tears slip passed her eyelashes and skew down her cheeks, soaking her silk pillowcase in the process. It isn't long before she cries herself to sleep.

XXXXXXX

A horrendous nightmare of Daniel tears through her sleep and jolts her wide awake. A cold sweat is drenching through her nightgown, leaving shivers to run up and down her back. Her muscles tremble violently while goosebumps erupt across her slick flesh.

She reaches down to pull the duvet over her shoulders, but she freezes instantly when she notices a shadowy figure perched regally at the edge of her bed. Her hand automatically produces a raging flame of orange and red that burns bright enough to light up her bedroom.

"Thanks, I couldn't see a thing in this room," the perky, mousy voice resonates in her ear and even though she would know that voice anywhere, she still doesn't extinguish her fireball.

"Snow? What the hell are you doing in my room?" She shrieks, even though her voice is hoarse from her sleep and wobbling dangerously from her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

The younger woman slowly turns around as Regina gulps back her trepidation. Her snow white complexion comes into view first, her face soft with a warm genuine smile. The jet black hair is what catches her eye, tumbling all the way down to her lower back. This is the Snow White, she knows and hates. A thin crown made up of fresh daisies rests elegantly upon her head and makes her appear so much younger. Brown eyes travel down to take in the long white flowing dress that makes the woman resemble an angel.

"How are you?" Snow kindly asks, leaning forward on one arm, her hand being swallowed up by the thick mattress in the process.

Regina blatantly ignores the obtuse question. "How the hell is your hair so long?" The woman smiles softly, innocently, and shifts onto the bed, crossing her legs as though she were still the small ten year old she met many years ago. "Are you going to answer my damn question? You never even answered the first! Why. Are. You. In. My. Home?"

"Oh, Regina, still an ill-tempered woman I see," Snow mindlessly replies, glancing down to fix her dress and ignoring all of Regina's questions. "I see why I was sent here," she comments, smoothing her palms over the nonexistent wrinkles.

"Are you drunk?" She narrows her eyes and leans forward to inspect those green orbs, checking for any signs of redness or a hazy gloss.

"Don't be silly," the former princess waves her hand dismissively before clasping her fingers perfectly in front of her lower abdomen, just like her mother taught her.

Regina tilts her head to the side as she assess the young woman one more time, really inspecting her posture and demeanor. She is all Snow White and not a hint of Mary Margaret.

"I'm obviously in the middle of some godawful nightmare," she huffs out her annoyance and evaporates the burning flame in her hand. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I would like to go back to sleep so I can wake up from this treacherous dream," she sarcastically quips, gliding back in between her damp sheets.

"I cannot allow that," Snow tsks loudly before she produces an old thick candle, complete with a golden tray, just like the ones they used in the Enchanted Forest. Regina blinks at the use of magic, knowing damn well she must be dreaming because Snow does not contain a magical bone in her body. "We have a long night ahead of us and we must be on our way."

"Snow, I had a trying night between you and your insufferable daughter. If you don't leave me alone right now, I swear I will light your ass on fire," she growls under her breath and jerks the duvet over her head.

"I have a flame as well, try me, Regina," Snow retorts, ripping the covers off Regina's body, but her tone is void of any bite and her stupid sappy grin just makes her look like a tiny purse dog, yapping away.

"Leave Snow, I'm going back to bed."

_Why the hell am I fighting with a figment of my imagination__? If I ignore her, she will go away. _

"I highly doubt that, but you can try," Snow smugly replies, leaning back on her free hand and yawning dramatically like she has all the time in the world.

Regina bolts straight up out of bed and glares at the younger woman. "How the hell did you just hear my thoughts?"

"Do you want to know a secret?" She whispers, enticing Regina to lean forward just a hair.

"Spill, you were never good at keeping them anyway," she deadpans.

"I was ten Regina," the princess flatly replies and rolls her big green eyes. She shakes off the insult and leans forward to meet her halfway. "Tonight, you will be visited by three ghost. _I_ am the ghost of Christmas Past," she proudly states, her eyes fluttering with smug gratification.

"Yes my dear, and I am Cinderella," she mocks, complete with an eye roll.

"No you are not, Cinderella is a very dear friend of mine," Snow vacantly replies before standing tall from her bed. "Now, are you ready? We haven't much time before midnight and Christmas Present doesn't possess patience, very eager that one," she cheerfully grins, still holding the candle near her face.

"Well, I'm obviously suffering from some mental breakdown, so I think it would be best if I just went to bed and caught up on some much needed rest," she demands, knowing she shouldn't really be engaging with a pesky invisible woman. She's sure she's only further damaging her mental health.

Regina tugs the covers over her head and squeezes her eyes shut, silently praying that her mind will stop playing tricks on her. She actually holds her breath and strains her ears for any sounds coming from outside her cocoon of bedding.

The room is silent for a few minutes and she sighs in relief because her mind has finally settled down and maybe now she can fall back asleep. She hums her satisfaction of being free from Snow White, but then she hears a finger snap causing her eyes to bug out of her head.

She blinks, discovering herself standing upright, next to her bed with Snow beaming excitedly in front of her. "Mother f-" Snow snaps again and Regina's room vanishes before her very eyes.

"Cursing isn't very ladylike, Regina," Snow reprimands her, before her pale fingers stretch out in front of their faces, waving slowly into the blank space before them.

A pure white blanket of snow magically appears before their very eyes. Normally, Regina is quite accustomed to the element of surprise magic entails, but with Snow as the performer, she's finding herself bewildered. The white expanse travels for as long as the eye can see and immediately she knows exactly where she is.

"Why did you bring me here?" She growls in her lowest, most threatening tone, hoping she can scare this ghost into bringing her home.

"We have to start at the beginning, where it all began," the woman happily explains with a smile that informs Regina how ignorant she is to what they are about to witness.

Snow crisply snaps her fingers once again with a sharp click. Regina takes one last deep breath and watches as the world around her changes in a matter of seconds.

Massive grey stones are piled up around them, the cold damp air creeping into her skin and settling disturbingly in her bones. She remembers this feeling all too well and the realization washing over her, causes her body to shudder violently. She glances around the dimly lit room and spots a sea of raven locks in front of a rather large window.

_"Regina!" _

Her spine straightens instantly, matching the small child lingering in the windowsill. To this day, even as a grown woman, her mother's voice breaks down every part of her.

_"Yes, mother?" _

_"Did you finish with your writing lesson?" _

Her mother creeps up behind the younger version of herself and she knows right away which Christmas they have traveled back in time to. She's eight, if memory serves her correctly. She watches as her mother places a chilling hand upon her shoulder, and she herself cringes inwardly just like her younger self only inches away.

"Why would you bring me here?" Regina snaps at her kidnapper. "Like these memories don't haunt my dreams already," she sneers coldly, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"Your father purchased Rocinante the year before for you, correct?" Snow questions as Regina watches nimble, boney fingers curl even further into that poor little girl's shoulder, inflicting a purple hue into her delicate flesh. "Regina?"

She blinks, turning her attention back toward the spirit beside her. "Yes, the last gift my father ever gave me that held any true value on Christmas morning."

"This is when you felt the first true disappointment of Christmas," and it isn't a question or a prompt, fishing for more information, it's a simple statement that speaks volumes.

_"Why isn't this complete?" Her mother__ coldly inquires as she snatches the rolled out scroll before her. _

_"Mother, did you see the snowfall? It's Christmas and I was hoping I could maybe go out with the other children?" _

_"You stupid little girl, why would I ever allow you to converse with such peasants?" The cruel woman snatches her chin__, pressing her fingers deeper and deeper into the tender skin. "You are to be queen one day, Regina, and do you think your future king will want some commoner?" She scoffs in disgust, shoving her face__ out of her sight. "You must be the best and that, my dear,__ requires brains, wits." _

A small creek is heard in the doorway, grasping everyone's full attention in the room. Her timid father lingers in the doorway, watching helplessly as her mother scolds her yet again. Cora glances in his direction with the most wicked grin that makes her skin crawl to this very day.

_"When you are queen, Regina, you will rule beside your king. Behind every man there's a queen who truly rules the land. You must be intelligent, ready to outsmart every person who enters a room, including your king. You are the true ruler and I will make certain that you are the best. Do I make myself clear?" _

The small little girl, so lost in this great big world, glances back at her father, looking right through Regina. Her eyes are full of tears that have yet to fall, begging him to just please say something, anything, so she could spend Christmas outside with the other children, running and playing in the snow.

_"Your father can't save you__, my dear, he stands behind his Queen," she confidently insults him, knowing damn well he would never cross her dark magic. _

Regina flinches knowing exactly what's to come.

_"Mother, I-" the words are instantly smacked from her mouth__ from the back of her mother's__ firm hand. _

_"Next time when I instruct you to finish a lesson plan, I expect it to be accomplished on time," Cora bellows, her shrill voice ricochetting off the cold hard walls. _

Tears instantly fill Regina's eyes from the vivid memory, the weight of her mother's hand still pressing against her cheek. She can still feel the burning sting that her mother so carelessly left behind when she swept out of the room with her chin held high. However, her eight year old self didn't cry, she would never allow Cora the satisfaction of ever seeing a single tear drop.

"Most Christmases she locked you in your room, forcing literature and other lesson plans down your throat," Snow whispers and the sympathy in her voice rattles every bone in Regina's body, forcing her tears to fall without her consent. "Did you promise yourself you would never neglect a Christmas the moment she was out of your life?"

Brown glossy eyes flick to the phantom beside her, who is smiling softly with a hint of pity. "H-how could you-" the former princess snaps her magical fingers once again, fading everything out into an oblivion.


	5. Three Hours Until Christmas

"H-how could you-" the princess snaps her magical fingers once again, fading everything out into an oblivion.

"I think you forget, Regina, I know you better than anyone. You may have once been the Evil Queen, but I knew you long before dark magic consumed you. I knew the real you, the good you. The young woman who was kind, gentle and once saved my life," Snow's ghost sincerely claims as she waves her hand in front of them for the second time, her fingers wiggling with excitement.

Thick white snowflakes rain down from the inky sky, painting the scene for their next visit in its awake. The extravagant carriage waits patiently in front of the castle, where King Leopold says goodbye to his precious ten year old princess. Regina is lingering awkwardly behind, still unsure where her place is in this tight knit family. She attempts to stand regally, posture straight, hands resting calmly in front of her lower abdomen, but her fingers are fiddling nervously.

The King and young Regina were just wed and he's already leaving her alone with the brat who had her Daniel killed. The hatred that fills her blood and the revenge that consumes her mind is far too much to ignore and the last thing she wishes for in this callous world is to spend Christmas with Snow White alone.

The spirit and the mayor watch as the King offers Regina a small smile and climbs into his carriage, waving goodbye to his daughter one last time.

"He didn't even hug you goodbye? You were his Queen. I-I never noticed-"

"Of course, you didn't, you were ten and your father was your hero. You would never acknowledge his blatant disrespect and neglect toward me, even if everyone around in your presence told you," she states with conviction, watching as the spirit snaps her fingers again, transporting them inside with the younger versions of themselves.

Regina remembers walking back into the castle and leaving Snow to do as she pleased, locking herself in her room to avoid another disappointing Christmas. After an hour had passed one of their servants came to her, explaining that they couldn't calm young Snow down and she had been crying since her father's departure.

So, much to her dismay, she stomped through the castle toward the princess's room ready to scold her for crying just like her mother had always done to her. The only problem was, once she saw her red, blotchy, face soaked in tears, she was smacked upside the head with reality. Too many haunting memories of her mother's firm hand came rushing back to her, along with the vow she made to herself; once she was out of her mother's castle and had children of her own, she would celebrate this holiday to its fullest potential.

_"Why did daddy have to leave today? Doesn't he love me enough__?" Snow cries, thick tears soaking her puffy, elegant dress._

_"Of course he does, sometimes there's just somethings that need to be addressed right away," she vaguely__ responds while sitting down beside the princess on the four post bed. _

_"But it's Christmas," the little girl sobs even harder and all she sees__ is herself in__ Snow and how many countless times she was__ let down by the silly holiday. _

_"How about we spend__ the rest of the evening celebrating?" Regina__ suggests hoping to put an end to all those annoying tears. _

A faint smile crosses Regina's lips as she watches the interaction play out before her. Despite her younger version's broken heart and boiling anger deep within, she still appears genuinely excited about her proposal. Regina glances to her right and notices how Snow's spirit is elated, just beaming like this is her most favorite memory.

_"We could__ stay in your room and have the servants fill this bed with scrumptious treats." _

_Snow sniffles dramatically, her tears slowly dissipating as the seconds tick by. "And you'll stay?" She suspiciously inquires with those big doe eyes glistening in tears. _

_"Of course," she softly__ replies. _

Soon the room is swarming with servants sweeping through the room with different treats for them to try. Regina and Snow stuffed their faces and actually held a decent conversation, despite the young girl's insistent claim on true love.

_"Snow, of all these wonderful desserts, you choose to munch on an apple?" Regina playfully__ teases the younger girl who is smiling brightly around her bright red apple. _

_"I love apples. They are so sweet, they are a dessert all on their own," she giggles. _

"Oh my god, Regina!" The ghost beside her squawks, causing the mayor to jump slightly beside her. "Is that why you poisoned an apple, because you knew it was my favorite food?"

"Of course, just a cherry on top to my plan of revenge, ruining your favorite food as well," she smugly replies and watches with amusement as Snow scowls at her. "I have yet to see you eat an apple in Storybrooke."

"I was going to compliment you on this memory, but you could forget about it now."

"Oh, come on, Snow, how could you have not figured that out until now?"

"We are done here."

"Don't be mad."

The bitter phantom snaps her fingers, more aggressively this time and sends them back to the comfort of Regina's bedroom in Storybrooke. Brown eyes dart around the room, inspecting every inch for something that might be out of place. When she comes up short, she sighs in relief that she is finally home.

"Regina."

She whips around, discovering Snow with her arms folded across her chest. "So, I didn't offend you enough to leave?"

The princess exhales a sorrowful breath, her arms falling to her sides and Regina believes she's running almost out of time...or patience.

"Regina, even when you were bitter and cold from Daniel's murder, you were still very sweet to me that evening. You pushed all your needs aside and focused on cheering me up, because you would never wish your atrocious Christmases on another human."

Her mouth pops open to spew some snarky comeback or to just flat out deny that accusation, but her mouth is quickly snapping shut.

"You are good. Inside, you have a big heart and I've always known that about you. That's why I could never harm you, even when I had the perfect opportunity. I know the real you and she's still in there."

"I don't need your validation, Snow. I know I am a good person. That's why I've been working so hard to change for Henry, but as always, I am the one who suffers in the end."

"Just because the door with Robin closed, doesn't mean that there isn't another door just waiting to open." She smiles softly, curling her fingers around Regina's bicep while her thumb soothes her worries. "Happy endings aren't always what they seem."

Regina's brows pinch together as she recalls the real Snow White, stating the same thing to her earlier that day. "Wait, why do you keep-"

"Goodbye, Regina," The ghost sadly cuts the mayor off as her body slowly lifts off the ground.

"Wait, no, I just-" Regina reaches out to stop the woman from completely floating away, but her fingers slices through the woman's arm as though she doesn't exist at all. "Stop! Why do you keep saying, happy ending aren't always what they seem?" She rapidly questions as her body starts to fade away, becoming transparent as she floats toward the window. "Wait!" She calls out in a frenzy from the fear of never understanding what this ghost is hinting towards. "Snow, stop!"

A broad smile slowly slips away from her ruby lips while she offers a small wave. Her body slowly disappearing before Regina's very eyes, crossing the barrier of her closed glass window. White shiny sparkles, resembling pixie dust, shimmer just outside her window, completely vanishing Snow White's presence.

"Snow!" She bellows, bolting upright in her bed, gasping for any oxygen to fill her deprived lungs.

She shuffles frantically out of bed, scrambling on her hands and knees and wrestling with the comforter and sheets along the way. She clambers out of the bed, tripping over her feet as she rushes toward the window.

Her palms smack against the thick cold glass, her hot breath fogging up the window as she searches for Snow White. She's huffing and puffing, watching the fog expand and vanish, over and over again as her eyes take in the quiet town below.

Abruptly, she spins around on her heels and glances at the soft green glow of her alarm clock. It's only nine o'clock at night, she must have dozed off for an hour. It was all a dream. A stupid, insignificant dream.

_So, she tells__ herself. _

Yet_, _memories of the horrific nightmare are still clinging to her like a staticky, itchy wool sweater. She cringes involuntarily, the chills turning her blood cold from the sweat drenching her back. She flicks her wrist, changing her clothes into black jeans and a soft cream colored sweater, while fixing her hair simultaneously.

She runs, as far and as fast away from her haunted room as possible. Her feet raging against the stairs as she hurries down them in record time. When she reaches the bottom, she slips into her black boots and tosses her pea coat on.

She's out the door in a matter of seconds, rushing toward her car and backing out of her driveway in a blink of an eye. The leather in her car is absolutely freezing and her body is trembling from the bitter temperature, but she keeps driving. To where? She hasn't a clue. She just knows she needed to vacate her home, filled with vile haunting memories of her past.

Her car zips passed Marco's home, his lights are all off, informing her that he's most likely still at Granny's celebrating this cruel holiday. Her eyes flick toward Gold's shop, all shut down because she knows Belle is enjoying her evening as well. A blinding light illuminates every detail of her car as she drives by Granny's, the place still hopping with cheerful patrons. Her foot slams on the gas, speeding right passed the diner because she can still feel the embarrassment wash over her from her poor behavior earlier.

She doesn't know how or why, but soon her hands are turning the steering wheel into a vacant parking lot, except for one yellow bug, sticking out like a sore thumb. She throws her car into park and rushes out of the still freezing cold car. She shoves her hands into her pockets and scurries inside the sheriff's station.

The moment she steps inside, two very distinct voices boom through the quiet evening air. She tiptoes down the long hall, thankful that she's not in her heels that would instantly sell her out. She creeps along in the shadows and listens as two people converse, oblivious to her arrival.

"Come on Swan, lets just go back to Granny's and enjoy what's left of the evening," Captain Guyliner whines, just as he always does in the presence of the savior lately.

"I told you Killian, no, I'm busy," she flatly argues back, not expressing enough force to make her point.

"But see the problem is, you're avoiding me again. I thought we've been through this?" He accuses and for once, Regina detects a hint of the old Hook making his appearance.

"I thought we had too," Emma exasperates just before Regina hears a loud thunk against the desk.

"Are you still feeling guilt? Over Regina?"

Regina can practically taste the venom dripping from his lips as her name leaves his mouth.

"Killian," Emma sighs heavily, "I promised to help her find her happy ending. I can't just...I-"

"You what?" He snaps back, like he doesn't actually have time to wait for her to explain her true feelings.

An overwhelming surge of rage burns below Regina's skin, her fingers begging to curl around his throat and squeeze the oxygen right out of him for always being so damn pushy with the savior.

"It's not fair, none of this is fair," Emma whimpers as Regina peeks her head around the corner.

Her eyes are immediately drawn to the bright red leather jacket draped over the back of the chair and for some peculiar reason, warmth and what she thinks feels like comfort, washes over her. Her eyes crawl away from the leather to find the mess of golden locks. Emma is running a trembling hand through her hair before she grips the back of her neck like all her tension is knotting painfully in that one spot.

Regina winces because Emma looks so utterly exhausted and it's all her fault. It's because she's constantly snapping at her and forcing her to work harder to find this stupid author. An author who might not even grant her, her wish of a happy ending after all the damage she has caused.

Regina's feet are shuffling backwards before she can even tell them to get the hell out of there.

XXXXXXX

"Why won't this day end?" She groans to herself, tossing her keys with a heavy clank upon her table.

She kicks off her boots, hangs up her coat and trudges up the stairs feeling more exhausted than she has ever felt in her life. Her hand glides up the banister, supporting her tired limbs until she reaches the top.

She glances to her left and breathes out all the air within her lungs when her eyes fall upon Henry's door. She wishes her son was there right now to distract her from this awful holiday.

"Hey mom," his cool sweet tone resonates around her like one of his loving hugs.

She quickly whirls around to discover her son leaning casually against her doorframe. "Henry," she breathes in shock and rushes to envelop him in the tightest hug she can produce.

Except, her arms slice through the thin air and she is left with nothing but his smirk smiling back at her, full of mischief and amusement.

"Awe, come on, mom, you didn't think I would really be here did you?" He laughs lightly, pushing himself off her doorframe and strolling effortlessly into her bedroom.

"Henry? What's going on? Why can't I touch you?" She panics, her quivering hands reaching out to try and feel her baby boy. Again, her wiggling fingers sweep right through his body, pulling at her heartstrings because she just wants her son.

"Didn't you learn from grandma?" He hooks a thumb toward the window where a young Snow White disappeared from without a trace. Regina blinks with her mouth slightly agape. "Ghost Of Christmas Present," he proudly states while pointing at his chest. "We have to get a move on, so much is going on in Storybrooke, right now!"

"Henry, I-"

"We don't have all night and we don't want to miss out on all the fun!"

"No, please. I'm so tired and today has been so long and strenuous and please I don't want to-"

He smirks, folding his arms across his chest. He raises one hand slowly and snaps fiercely in her face.


	6. Two Hours Until Christmas

"So, I heard after grandma left, you ran straight for Emma?" Henry proudly questions, inquisitive as always for more information.

"I panicked. I had just seen a ghost of my enemy, whisking me away through some horrible times in my life," she grumbles as they land just outside the sheriff's station.

Regina's head tilts back as she takes in the peacefully atmosphere before she is forced inside to listen to more of Hook and Emma's bickering. For a moment, she's somewhat relieved that they are not back in the Enchanted Forest. She will call it a win if she doesn't see her mother's face again this evening.

"Friend."

"I beg your pardon?" She snaps her attention back toward the ghostly version of her son.

"You said, enemy. Snow's not your enemy anymore, she's your friend," he shrugs casually as if his statement is common knowledge and no big deal before he snaps his fingers again.

"I don't think I approve of you having magic," she slyly replies as she watches the world around them change once again.

Old brick walls pile high around them, along with rickety desks and chairs. Soon the green bars of the jail cell come into view, followed by a worn out Emma and a furious Hook.

"If you would have stayed and listened a little while longer, maybe you would have learned something new," Henry scolds her and nods his head in the direction of Storybrooke's, '_it couple'. _

"Henry, we shouldn't be eavesdropping on your other mother's private conversation with her boyfriend," she rolls her eyes even though she is intrigued to discover what they were discussing after she had left.

"He's not her boyfriend," Henry annoyingly grumbles at the exact same time Emma exasperates, "_you're not my boyfriend!"_

Regina's head whips around so fast, she panics internally thinking she may have just strained her neck.

_"Look, I'm sorry Killian, but I don't think we will__ ever work," Emma sighs heavily, flopping into her chair and still rubbing her neck furiously from the stress induced ache. _

_"What are you talking about, love? Didn't we have__ a lovely date? If I recall, you kissed me goodnight__," he conceitedly replies while wiggling his thick black brows. _

_"Yes, I did and I thought that maybe I could really like you, but it...it just..."_

_"Just what?"_

_"Just felt like work. You are always following me around__ and begging for attention when I am clearly busy. I like attention, don't get me wrong__, but you hardly give me room__ to breathe. You're always there!" _

_"I'm just trying to win your affection. I want you to see that I'm a changed man, Swan." _

_"I know you have changed, but...I just don't think this is what I want. If it was, this wouldn't be so hard and I wouldn't feel guilty every time I see you. I should feel excited, not dread from having to bicker about me working__ or not showing you enough attention." _

_"Is this about, Regina? Because her happy ending walked off?"_

_"I can't keep doing this with you, Killian. I'm done. We are__ done."_

A swarm of anxious butterflies wake from hibernation and stretch their wings deep inside Regina's abdomen. She fights back the swelling sensation of pride and turns toward her son, who has magicked himself a bag of popcorn while he watches this drama unfold before him. He smirks, popping a kernel into his mouth.

"Henry, why would you bring me here? Why, of all the places we could be right now, are you showing me your mother dumping the pirate?" She softly inquires.

"Popcorn?" He offers, stretching the bag into her personal space, but she doesn't make a move for the snack, she just stares sternly into his cheerful eyes. "Alright," he waves his hand making the bag vanish before their very eyes. "You don't see it?" He gestures toward the couple once more, forcing Regina's eyes to wander back toward Emma.

Again, all she sees is how exhausted she looks in the moment. Her shoulders are slumped while she shifts uncomfortably between her two feet. Her hand is still rubbing the excruciating tension building up in her neck and never has she ever looked so frail.

"No Henry, I don't see what you are expecting me to see," she sighs. "Emma just looks tired. Is this your way of saying I need to back off Operation Mongoose, because the savior is wearing thin?"

Henry winces for a second before his head is vigorously shaking, rejecting her assumption. "No, mom."

"Then no, honey, I don't see it. So, can we please just go home? All of this is just outrageous and I'm fairly certain it's all just a dream anyways," she tries to convince him, but her words are lacking the strong authority she usually possess.

Henry growls under his breath and snaps his fingers once more. She closes her eyes and tries to fight back the overbearing emotions that are bubbling their way to the surface because she's just so tired of it all. She's still unsure what is actually occurring around her right now and if it wasn't her son's presence, snapping them from here to there, she would probably be lashing out and raining hell upon this ghost.

The scent of fresh pine invades her nostrils before her eyes take in the atmosphere. Something feels warm and cozy just before she notices her surroundings. A small, rundown apartment filled with joyous Christmas music. Then there's a tiny little voice that shatters her heart like a glass ornament falling from the very top of a tree.

_"Papa? Can I hang the star on the tree?" Roland beams with excitement while he holds up the silver star for his father to see. _

"No, Henry! I can't, we can't be here. Take us back," she begs to the point where she almost drops down on her hands and knees.

Her transparent son presses his index finger to his lips and nods in the direction where the adorable voice just came from.

"Please, Henry, please take me home. I can't sit by and watch this," she pleads once again with more agony clenching at her heart, but the ghost just stares blankly at the scene in front of them.

_"Of course, my son__," Robin merrily swoops down and lifts Roland easily into the air to sit him upon his shoulders. _

_Father and son share the same grin that threatens to split their faces in half as Roland reaches for the very top of the tree. _

_"Hurry momma," Roland calls out for his mother who quickly makes her appearance next to Robin. _

_"I'm ready when you are," she laughs lightly, her arms slithering around Robin's torso. _

_Robin holds onto Roland's legs with one hand, while his other arm drapes over Marian's shoulders. He presses a firm kiss to her temple and she smiles back at him like he's her everything. _

"Please, I see how happy they are. Please, just please take me home," she implores, yet again, while thick tears well up in her eyes. This was suppose to be her dream, she was suppose to be right there beside Robin.

_"Papa look!" _

_"It's beautiful, lad," Robin gleefully replies as the small family gazes up at the star in awe. _

Her heart seizes in her chest the moment she spots Marian's hand drifting away from Robin's stomach and falls toward her own. Her face glows as she gazes up at Robin, catching his attention. He then places his hand over hers and smiles right back with adoration.

_"This time next year, our little__ one will be here," he states with all the pride one man can hold. _

"She-she's pregnant? Already?" Regina shrieks just as a few tears tumble down her cheeks.

"Someone that supposedly loved you, wouldn't have started a family so quickly," Henry sadly replies with a frown tugging around his mouth.

"I-no, this can't be. There must be some sort of mistake," she cries, cringing as she watches the happy couple share an intimate kiss.

"I'm sorry, mom, but you needed to see the truth if you ever want to move on."

"Please honey, I don't want to see anymore. I just want to go home," she sniffles through her tears and hopes that this version of her son will take pity on her.

"Don't you want to see me, mom? Don't you want to know where your son is? What happened after you left Granny's with only a text goodbye?" He angrily spits as he leans forward and snaps his fingers once more. "This is where I'm really at right now," Henry informs her as they land inside of Mary Margaret's apartment.

She spots her actual son, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, reading over his storybook that she left behind at Granny's after her temper exploded on an innocent little boy.

"Oh Henry," she sadly replies, taking a few steps forward, so she can touch her real son. Of course, just like all the times before, her fingers swiftly glide right through his body. She actually pouts from not being able to feel the warmth of her child. "Why aren't you at Granny's?" She regretfully inquires, knowing damn well it's all her fault. "You should be celebrating with your friends and family."

"How could I be happy and enjoy myself when my mom is so miserable? It's Christmas and you should be spending this evening with me," he explains through a deep frown creasing around his mouth.

"I know and I'm so sorry, I just felt so embarrassed and emotional after everything that happened with the book and Pinocchio. I know it's no excuse and I am so sorry. If it helps, I would much rather be with the real you, then floating around with pesky spirits all night."

"Maybe that's how you feel, but it's not what you chose."

The front door creeks open, reminding her just how old this building really is and could probably use a little refresher.

_"Hey kid!" Emma breezes right in, appearing much lighter than moments ago at the station. "How's about some hot chocolate while we attack__ that book?" _

_"Sounds perfect," Henry hums absentmindedly as he turns a thick page, already interested in what's to come. "Did you do it?"_

_"Of course," Emma exuberantly agrees while sweeping passed him, ruffling his long chestnut tresses. _

"Emma seems like she's in a better mood," she comments while the phantom Henry hops onto the counter next to where the blonde is preparing hot chocolates.

He eyes her intently, raking in her cheerful disposition prompting a broad grin to spread across his cheeks.

"She does, doesn't she?" The ghost sing-songs and leans back against the cupboard, watching his other mother with great interest. "Do you think it's because she dumped that loser pirate's ass?"

"Henry!"

"What? I'm a spirit, it's not like it's really me saying it. Besides, we were all thinking it," he confidently replies.

Emma stops what she's doing, appearing lost in thought for a moment while the spirit keeps a close eye on her. Finally, he slowly pries open his long fingers, producing cinnamon sticks in the process. Gently, he lays them down in front of Emma with a warm, ecstatic grin.

_"Looks like Mary Margaret left us some cinnamon sticks for our cocoas__," Emma comments as she picks up the sticks and drops them into the steaming beverages. _

_"Nice," their real__ son smiles up at his blonde mother before they both clink their mugs together. "I wish mom were here."_

_"I know, kid, but I tried. I really tried."_

_"I know you did, I'm not blaming you," he mutters under his breath as he turns another page. _

"Tried, what? What did Emma do?" Regina rushes out, not wanting to miss one single exchange during this conversation.

The ghost of Christmas Present just frowns and shrugs his shoulders, but there's a glint of knowing sparkling in his eye. He nods toward the mother and son, encouraging her to listen carefully.

_"I don't even think she noticed," Emma disapprovingly acknowledges before she sips her rich drink, seeming lost in thought. _

_"How could she not notice?"_

_"I don't know. First off, I spilled the first__ surprise which only pissed her off in the end, so I don't think she truly appreciated the sentiment. Then, she never once said thank you for the chocolates, even though she inhaled the entire box in like ten minutes..."_

"I did not!" She protests, but the spirit just glares at her with an expression she knows too well by her son, he doesn't believe a word she is saying. So, she rolls her eyes like a child and continues listening.

_"...and I don't think she really cared that I surprised her with lunch either."_

_"Maybe you were too subtle? Maybe we should__ have gone with grand gestures." _

_Emma laughs, rising from her hunched position over the counter and stands tall. "Grand gestures aren't really my thing, __kid. I thought she would appreciate the little things, but...I don't know, she's too hung up on Robin Hood." _

"Hold on," Regina turns toward Henry who's relaxing on top of the counter, smiling wickedly. "Why would Emma plan these little surprises? Just because it's Christmas? Is it because I told her I never received any true Christmas presents?"

Before she can even bat an eye, Henry snaps his finger, sending them right back into her depressing bedroom. This grand room has never seemed so small until now. The air is bone chillingly frigid and she swears the walls are closing in on them.

"Henry, please," she implores, "just tell me why Emma would go out of her way for me today."

"Mom, you need to start living in the now. Stop worrying about your past life and everything you once did. That's not important anymore. Everyone in this town has forgiven you and it's about time you forgive yourself."

"Henry I-"

"What's in the past is done, it's gone. Worry about now. Pay attention to the wonderful little surprises life has in store for you. You were so caught up in your happy ending with Robin Hood, you didn't even notice all the kind gestures happening around you."

"I don't think a happy ending is in the cards for me."

"Maybe your happy ending is happening right now, but you're too focused on the past to even see it. Mary Margaret decorated the whole town today, knowing deep down you would secretly love it. Emma spent the whole day arranging little gifts for you and you didn't even see them...or her."

Regina's eyes flick toward the intelligent little phantom with great curiosity. "Henry..."

"Happy ending aren't always what they seem."

Her eyes expand to their fullest potential, her hand already reaching for this version of her son. "Henry, where did you-"

"Merry Christmas, mom," her son begins floating away just as Snow did no more than an hour ago.

"No, honey, please..." she's stumbling forward, trying to grasp onto anything, but her fingers are sliding through the thin air, touching nothing.

Her son floats away, drifting through the thick glass window and turning into nothing more than golden specks of dust, shimmering against the midnight sky until they vanish completely.


	7. One Hour Until Christmas

Her muscles tremble violently as she watches her son vanquish from this very existence, mirroring her life of what's to come if she doesn't fix her poor behavior. Her palm presses flat against the cool glass, a nice contrast compared to her sweaty hands. She vows silently to change her life, so she never disappoints her son again, because everything she does is always for him. Tomorrow she will be better.

Her body has reached its fullest potential of exhaustion and she wants nothing more than to crawl into her bed and sleep until that sun rises. Her extremities feel as though they are made up of concrete when she slips between the sheets. She tugs the duvet over her shoulders and takes a deep breath.

A distributive clatter bounces off the walls in her room, forcing her body to bolt upright in bed, which seems like a habit this evening. Through the window, she spots a branch swinging in the wind, banging against the glass. She flicks her wrist, eliminating that branch altogether then sinks back down into the comfort of her bed.

Her heavy eyes are just fluttering closed when a sharp gust of wind rustles her hair against the pillow and creates a deep shudder below her flesh. Anger from being disturbed yet again, prompts her aching body to climb out of bed once more.

Her window is suddenly wide open, the bitter Christmas air filling her room and demanding her full attention. She scurries across her room and slams the window shut with the very last bit of energy she possess. When she turns back around, excited to crawl back into bed, she discovers another figure that provokes her body to jump back, slamming into the wall behind her.

Her hand flies over her chest to keep her erratic heart beat in the confines of her chest. She sucks in two deep breaths as she tries to make out the figure hidden in a shadow, avoiding the moonlight that's washing through her bedroom.

"May I presume, Ghost of Christmas Future?" She sarcastically quips the moment her heart stops pounding and breathing has returned to normal. The shadow doesn't say a word though, he just stares at her expectedly. "Alright, well whatever you _think _you need to show me, is no longer necessary. I've learned my lesson, I vow to always make sure my son is my top priority. Now, if you'd be so kind and vacate my premises, that would be the greatest gift thus far," she snarks, strolling casually back to her bed because she's certain her body is about to give out from this type of exhaustion.

The figure clears his throat and the small gesture sends prickly chills to run up her spine. For some strange reason, she swears she knows that sound, but before she can even shuffle through her mind for an answer, the man taps a cane against the floor, wiping away her bedroom from existence.

"No, no, no!" She shouts frantically at absolutely no one. "I'm done playing this game. There's nothing more I need to see, I already swore I would do right by my son. Take. Me. Home!"

The sound of a cane tapping against cold hard pavement echoes all around her, painting a scene before her, but her eyes fall upon the old imp standing beside her and finally she can see his true identity.

"Rumple," she growls under her breath and forces her hands to remain at her sides, so she doesn't strangle this asshole and disappointment her son even more.

"Hello, dearie."

"Now, I know I'm dreaming, you were banished from Storybrooke," she states out loud as her brain tries to sort out all the details from this dramatic evening.

"I was indeed, but I always had a knack for seeing the future, didn't I?" He conceitedly sneers as though he's God's gift to this planet and taps his cane once more, forcing her attention on the scenery surrounding them.

"Trust me, I don't want to see a damn thing your futures sees. It screwed me over once and I won't be making that mistake again."

"Well, then you better pay close attention and fix whatever needs to be done, otherwise this _is_ your future," he claims in an eerie tone that makes her skin feel like a thousand slimy snakes slithering all across her body.

"You better make this quick because I'm running out of patience and it's your future that will be in danger if I'm not asleep in bed soon," she growls, folding her arms over her chest to make a statement just before her eyes drift toward the scene already playing out in front of them. "Robin," she gasps, full of hope when she finds the man standing beside another version of herself.

The sky is pitch black as they stand is the middle of Main Street. The festive lights and wreaths are long gone as the warm air drifts all around them. She spots the Charmings, glancing around the dead street frantically, along with Emma and Hook.

"I-is Emma holding the Dark One dagger?" Regina absentmindedly questions, but the sentence quickly becomes forgotten as a black funnel envelops her other self. "Rumple, what the hell is that?" She breathes, taking a hasty step forward to inspect this eerie cloud swarming all around her future self.

"That's the Darkness, it wants you, knowing you are the most susceptible to consume," he smugly replies while her eyes are glued onto the tragedy in front of her.

She swallows down the mass that's swelling in the back of her throat from her biggest fear. She finally worked so hard to change and just like that, the darkness is after her once again, all her hard work and effort ripped away in a blink of an eye.

However, she observes Robin running to her rescue, and her heart swells with so much love knowing he's about to save her. "Robin, he sacrifices..." the words die on her tongue when she watches the darkness tossing him down Main Street like a rag doll.

"Pay attention," Rumble exasperates like he's the one running low on patience this evening.

She grumbles under her breath and watches as Emma runs toward the black funnel that is easily sucking the light out of her.

_"Emma, no!" Regina screams over the horrific whirlwind consuming her. _

Thick tears well up in those pitiful green eyes while her long golden locks whip around from the harsh gust of wind. The expression upon Emma's face is something Regina really never noticed before, but it does something to awaken her cold beating heart.

_"You worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!" The savior screams as the tears glisten in her sorrowful eyes. _

Emma's parents are screaming for her to reconsider along with that useless pirate, because God only knows if that man can survive outside of Emma's shadow. The sheriff whispers a quick, _I love you, _before she pushes the pirate away, not even a kiss goodbye. Emma tosses her arm into the air, the curvy dagger shining bright against the darkness as she absorbs all the vile, corrupt, sinister, demonic and immortality this web of mess has to offer.

Regina gasps in pure shock, her feet stumbling forward to the horrific scene, her hands reaching out to do something, anything at this point. "No, Emma you idiot!" She screams through the night, her voice carrying and echoing off the quiet buildings, but she's invisible to the group in front of her. She's nothing. She whips around and gapes at the spirit that dragged her out of bed to witness such a cruel act. "Stop her!" She yells at the imp, but he just stares blankly at the scene, emotionless. "Do something! Emma can't be the Dark One," she pleads as her weight sways between each foot, unsure if she should run toward Emma or shake this spirit from his stupidity.

"There's nothing I can do. This is your future," he nods toward the savior, her body vanishing in thin air, leaving the dagger to drop and clink against the cold pavement below. "...her future."

"Her future is to sacrifice herself...for me!" She shrieks, completely dumbfounded by this turn of events.

There's just no way in Hell, Emma Swan would sacrifice herself to become The Dark One, just to save her. Sure, she can admit they are friends, it took a long time from the enemies they once were, but they are in fact friends now. What she just did is an act of love and there's no way that _Emma_ could ever love _her. _

"Rumple-" the impish spirit taps his cane against the black concrete, almost appearing bored as he does so.

The world spins viciously around her, evaporating those people from existence and dropping the phantom and her in some random forest. She inhales sharply, desperately trying to become acclimated with her new surroundings. Again, she finds the Charmings, Hook, her son and some strange woman with fiery red curls.

"None of this makes sense, why would Emma sacrifice herself for me?" She begs for the ghost to fill her in on the missing piece that just won't fall into place in her mind.

"Are you really that obtuse?" Rumple sneers, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Or are you that much in denial?" She furrows her brows, her mouth popping open to rebuttal, but the man is already nodding toward the group of people huddled around in a small circle.

Emma's hair is damp, looking as though the darkness is weighing down her usual shiny locks. A heavy beige cloak is hanging over her body, making her seem even more exhausted than ever. Emma slowly raises her trembling hand, her fingers curling around the dagger forcing the blood out of her quivering digits.

Regina's other self glares at the savior, appearing unamused like Emma might be playing some sort of sick joke as she offers _her _dagger to her.

_"Are you serious?" Regina questions__ as she quickly__ accepts the The Dark One dagger, newly engraved with the script, Emma Swan. _

_"I saved you, now you save me..." _

"What? She even hands over her dagger to me? She entrusts me with the one thing that can control her? Over her parents? Over our son? Over the one she just said, _I love you, _to?" Regina rambles incoherently as her mind sputters over all this shocking new information.

"Still in denial, dearie?" The ghost overlooking her future mocks before he slams down his cane into the dirt and grass below.

"This is wrong. It's all wrong," she mumbles as the world tips beneath her feet.

She blinks away her confusion as a soft melody of the wedding march resonates around her. She blinks again, trying to regain focus and composure while her eyes scan the new scene before her.

The sun is slowly descending from the warm evening sky as the backdrop to this new scene. It appears the whole town is seated in chairs so perfectly aligned on top of Granny's roof. Regina's eyes quickly follow the silk path laid out down the aisle until she spots a very clean Captain Hook standing next to Archie.

"What the hell is this?" She spits in disgust as her stomach turns upside down. She's not sure where the anger is sprouting from, by she knows deep down, whatever is about to occur is making her physically nauseous.

"Your future, if you don't start paying attention to all the signs around you," Rumple snaps back at her in annoyance, finally losing the last bit of patience he had left for this time traveling experience.

Her head snaps to her left, and there she discovers Emma enveloped in a long, extravagant, white wedding dress, and it's so not her. Everything about that dress screams, _Not Emma Swan. _

"She-she...no, she can't be marrying that pathetic pirate. She just dumped his loser ass," she snarks as she feels a tangy, burning sensation clawing it's way up her chest and tingling the back of her throat.

"Well, maybe if someone stopped chasing after a worthless, forest scented thief, maybe Emma wouldn't have given up and settled for a useless one handed pirate," Rumple rambles on and glances at his watch like he's just counting down the seconds until he is allowed to drop her off at home.

"This is preposterous," she bellows, tossing her arms up in defeat. "You're out of your damn mind if you believe the savior is in love with me."

"Every savior needs a villain..." he taunts in his most creepy, bone-chilling, shrill voice that has her heart leaping and her skin crawling in any direction away from him.

"No, no..." she argues, folding her arms protectively across her chest. "There's just...no."

She glances to her right, where Emma is standing before Hook, holding his hand at the front of the alter. Her heart sinks. Archie is speaking, but she doesn't hear a damn word, because she's too lost in the moment to truly pay any attention to anyone, but Emma.

Slowly, Emma's head tilts toward the crowd and she suspects she's searching for her parents, for their approval. However, her eyes land upon Henry and slowly crawl toward the other version of Regina. The mayor smiles weakly back at her, clasping their son's hand beneath her own and squeezing some reassurance for him or for her, she's unsure.

There's a look of longing in those stunning green eyes, along with sadness and pleading, but Regina's other self looks away. Dismissing the sad exchange all together. Emma sighs and finally forces her eyes back toward her husband to be with a sad smile embedded into her mouth.

A scalding hot tear trickles down Regina's cheek because now she knows Emma was begging for her to stop this wedding, stop the madness and her other self turned her cheek. She left Emma up there to marry a man who was overly obsessed and chased her around like some prize to be won. He was never right for her, he was never good enough for her and she might not be any better for all her wrong doings, but at least she knows, _Emma_ thinks she's worth it. The savior has never said a damn word, but she has proved her love over and over again. Always sacrificing herself and standing right by Regina's side during any time of crisis.

"He's not good enough for her," the words spill from Regina's lips before she has a chance to think about actually speaking them.

"At least he told her how he felt and didn't deny his love," Rumple throws in her face as he forcefully slams his cane down, dematerializing everything around them.

"No...I...I didn't know," she stutters when her body feels like it's being sucked into some dark black hole. "Stop! I didn't know. How could I have known?"

Too many images swirl around her for her eyes and mind to just focus on one, but shades of red and bright sunshine strands zip passed her, reminding her so much of Emma, that she feels her heart expanding by the second.

_"Hi," Emma shyly mutters as she offers Regina the__ most adorably timid smile from the first night they met__. _

_"Welcome back," she smiles__ back at Emma while she holds their son__ close, gazing into her eyes__ in a silent, thank you, for saving her life from the wishing well. _

_"Come on, I'll tuck you in," Regina whispers__ to their son__ as she feels__ a set of warm green eyes gazing upon her. She glances__ over at Emma who is still clinging to their son__, and all she sees__ in those eyes is love. Emma's silently pleading for Regina to__ invite her to join their little__ family, but she is__ too blind to notice that look. _

_"Shots?" Emma happily cheers while a nervous buzz radiates from her twitchy body beside her. She's searching for words, something she's dying to get off her chest, but somehow she can't find the strength. _

"Rumple, stop! I swear, I see it all. I see her!" Regina screams as she keeps swirling into this world of nothing. Nothing for her to grab onto, nothing for her to catch herself and stop this world from spinning violently around her.

"Happy endings aren't always what they seem," his voice taunts one last time before she feels herself free fall into nothing.


	8. Christmas Morning

"Stop!" She screams, the raw words scratching and tearing at the back of her throat as her body recklessly flings forward in bed.

She gasps and heaves for any small fraction of oxygen to fill her burning lungs. Her eyes dart across the dimly lit room, the stars burning out and the moon fading into the grey sky above. A cold sweat is clinging to every crevasse of her body, causing her muscles to tremble as the icy morning air sweeps across her damp flesh.

Her mind rifles through too many images starting from the spirit of Snow White, to her mother and a ten year old version of the princess. Then comes images of her son, Emma and a sniveling pirate. Shivers run down her spine when she remembers a creepy Rumple lurking in the shadows and Emma in that wedding dress saying, I do, to the worst possible choice of human for her.

"Emma," she mutters under her breath and rips the comforter and sheets away from her body.

She doesn't even allow herself one second to process anything that occurred last night. Everything could have been some horrible dream, but something in her gut is screaming for her to believe in those three spirits. They granted her a second chance to fix this destructive path she is stumbling down and she refuses to neglect the important people in her life any longer.

She flicks her wrists without any thought and lands exactly where her mind knows she needs to be. A rush of heat warms her tired bones and settles her racing heart. All the shades are drawn in this tiny room, making it nearly impossible to truly see anything but darkness, and even darker shadows.

"Emma," she whispers while leaning forward in hopes that she is in fact hovering over the sheriff's bed. A soft moan stirs through the silent room, but the woman doesn't wake. "Emma," she attempts again just a tad louder this time. The frustrating woman hums quietly to herself and snuggles in closer to her pillow. Regina groans inwardly and exhales her annoyance. "Miss Swan!" She whisper shouts and leans further down toward the bed.

Regina's eyes begin to adjust to the black that surrounds her, watching as Emma jumps up in bed and scrambles backwards as her mind tries to awaken from dreamland. "Regina?" She croaks out through her sleep induced voice that has suddenly become the most endearing sound to ever grace Regina's ears.

"Miss Swan, I need you to get up," she firmly demands, prompting unruly golden tresses to whip around in a frenzy.

"Henry? Is Henry alright? What's happened?" Emma rushes on, creating one giant word instead of coherent sentences.

"Henry is fine...I think," she wavers as her mind replays images of her son as some smug spirit.

"You think," Emma shrieks so loud Regina finds herself tumbling forward to clasp a hand over her big mouth.

Both of their eyes wander down slowly to where Regina's hand is firmly covering up those pale pink lips that she's suddenly realizing look so delectable and so silky soft. Her heart pounds ferociously in her chest that she's almost certain the sleepy woman in front of her can hear loud and clear.

Regina clears her throat and quickly retracts her hand as if Emma smacked her away. "I'm not here because of Henry," she admits and watches as one sandy brown eyebrow slithers up Emma's forehead, but she remains quiet, waiting for her to continue. "I came to speak to you about something of importance."

Emma's shoulders slump in relief before she readjusts herself on the bed, folding her legs like a pretzel. Regina's eyes are glued to those long legs dressed in red plaid pajamas, because of course she's in those pajamas, typical Emma Swan.

"Take a seat," Emma whispers softly, patting the empty spot where her body slept all night before her eyes drift passed Regina for a moment. "Why are you up at five in the morning?" She questions, but Regina's still nervously lingering near the bed, unsure if she should sit down on that bed because that's indefinitely taking their relationship to a new plateau. "Regina?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sit," she orders, but her voice is so tender and full of patience, just confirming how much she truly cares for her. Romantic or not. Tentatively, she climbs onto the bed as close to the edge as possible without tumbling off and landing on her ass. "What's going on?"

"First," she hesitates, knowing once she opens her mouth, everything will be out there and there's no taking anything back after that.

What if she's wrong? What if this entire night was a dream? Her subconscious playing a cruel trick on her. What if she opens her mouth and she's completely wrong about everything, thus prompting Emma to become awkward, uncomfortable, forcing a wedge between what little relationship they have right now.

"Regina," Emma softly whispers in the most soothing tone Regina thinks she has ever heard and it melts her heart that's made of coal. Emma's warm palm rests upon her knee while her thumb sweeps across her jeans. "You know you can tell me anything, right? We understand each other and I would never judge you," she vows.

"Right," she gulps down all her horrid fears and straightens her posture to help the illusion, as if she is strong and confident, but she thinks they both know she is anything but. "First, did you write Merry Christmas on my coffee cup this morning...yesterday morning..." she stammers nervously as too many insecurities skate across her mind, leaving her fingers a twitchy mess.

"Yes," Emma confirms softly and even though Regina's eyes are focusing on her quivering fingers in her lap, she can hear the smile in the blonde's voice.

"And the box of chocolates..."

"Also me," the sheriff proudly states as her thumb stills against her knee, but then she squeezes, encouraging Regina's eyes to crawl into her intense gaze. "Hi," she whispers so faintly that Regina actually feels her entire body sag in relief.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you finally caught up," she teases.

"One more question."

"Go ahead."

"A-are you..." she can't find the words. They are dancing around her tongue but she can't force them to leap from her lips.

A tender, genuine smile forms upon those pretty pink lips as Emma scoots forward timidly. She doesn't think she's ever seen Emma look so young than she does in this delicate moment. As she leans in, her face expresses how shy and nervous she really is, but that doesn't stop her from connecting her forehead against Regina's.

They both sigh when the feeling of their skin melting together relaxes every anxious muscle in their tense bodies. "I'm in love with you Regina," Emma whispers so quietly that for a brief second, Regina's convinced she misheard her. "I think I have been for awhile now," she confesses, affirming Regina's thoughts, provoking her heart to produce wings and take off soaring.

"You can't love me. You're the savior, you're too pure and I'm the Evil Queen," she tries to reason with the foolish woman who is blindly offering herself to her.

A deep exhale that expresses concern is forced passed Emma's lips as she slowly pulls away from their intimate bubble. "Regina you're not the Evil Queen anymore, even if you were, think about how epic that love story could be. The Savior falling in love with the Evil Queen and mending her broken heart."

"No Emma, you deserve better, you're a hero, you're too good," she pleads with her, but she's not actually sure why she's trying to convince this woman not to love her. She has seen what's in their future if she doesn't take the savior in her arms right now and beg her to be hers. She never wants those nightmares to become a reality.

"Oh, but your precious Robin Hood was good enough for you?" Emma mocks in disdain, her eyes flashing hurt and rejection.

"He was once a thief who changed his life around."

"I was once a thief too, Regina. Remember, I went to jail for it. The only reason I turned my life around was for Henry." Another heavy sighs escapes Emma just as it always does when she reveals any sort of information about her past. "Look, when I first came to Storybrooke, all I wanted to do was be a better person for Henry. I didn't want him to see the broken orphan I was. I didn't want him to be ashamed of me."

"Oh, Emma, Henry would-"

"Just listen please," she sadly cuts her off as her sorrowful eyes find Regina's again in the darkness around them. Regina nods, confirming that her lips will remained sealed until she is finished. "At first, even though we hated each other, I just wanted to always do the right thing for Henry's sake. Then, we spent more time together and I saw how much Henry meant to you and how he was your world and it kind of changed my perspective toward you."

Regina's hearts swells with pride just listening to Emma's explanation and how such a pure heart could ever love one as black as hers. A shy smile tugs at the corner of Emma's mouth and Regina's desperately trying to keep the giddy grin from taking over her entire face like a small child on Christmas morning, tearing through the heap of presents.

"When Henry asked me to protect you after the curse broke, I knew that no matter how long your list of sins was, he knew the real you and he still loved you. You were still the mother that held him close during fevers, played with him and taught him to be the amazing kid we have today. My feelings toward you started to change then and I thought it was just a little crush. Then you sacrificed yourself for all of Storybrooke with that stupid diamond and forced me to like you even more. During our time in Neverland I really fell hard for you and it scared the crap out of me, so that's why I was acting out with Hook and trying so hard to focus on Neal."

The sky hidden behind the shades is gradually growing brighter making the expressions and pout around Emma's mouth more visible to her greedy eyes. Regina's hanging on her every word, watching the sincerity flicker across her face and the love pulsating in her sappy eyes because nobody has ever poured their heart out to her quite like this.

"Recently, when I vowed to help you find your happy ending, I was secretly hoping that I was the answer." Green glossy eyes crawl toward Regina's, locking their souls into an intense gaze while they sort through their feelings.

Regina doesn't even think or try to convince herself that she's making a huge mistake. She just leans forward and tenderly presses her lips against Emma's, her entire body melting like hot wax from a burning flame. They both sigh out of pure relief that their feelings aren't being rejected and push forward just a little closer to test the boundaries.

Emma's warm palm grazes Regina's cheek as she holds her firmly into place while her dainty lips slowly part. Regina follows her every move, her mouth opening along with Emma's as her warm tongue seeks out hers. A low moan rattles against their tongues and falls into her mouth, delivering prickly chills to run wildly through Regina's bloodstream.

Emma is quickly retracting her tongue, taking her by surprise and pulling away from Regina before she has time to process her actions. "Wait," Emma inhales sharply, but her hand never leaves her face. "Does this mean you feel the same?"

"I-I had a very eventful night that showed me the errors of my ways. I've always known that I felt something more for you, here I thought it was irritation," this earns her a sharp slap to her thigh with stern green eyes narrowing at her. "But I see now what I was truly feeling. I was in denial."

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that I do have feelings for you as well. I'm just now accepting them and I'm not sure where this will lead us, but I'm hoping that maybe you are willing to find out with me?"

The goofiest grin slides across Emma's pale pink lips while her thumb strokes Regina's cheek with all the adoration she has to offer. Regina's fingers curl behind Emma's neck and pull her forcefully back against her mouth. She doesn't kiss her though, Emma's lips just ghost over hers, the savior's hot breath coating her lips, convincing her mind to believe that there is no other person that should ever kiss her again, except for Emma Swan.

"Regina, will you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?" Emma breathes against her mouth, persuading a small smile to form upon Regina's needy lips.

"Of course you idiot." They both laugh as Emma's silky lips leap forward and slam against hers for a short but sweet kiss.

"I should be heading home, Henry will be up in an hour to open presents and I don't think we should say anything until we are certain about us," Regina acknowledges while slowly pulling away from the comforting warmth that emits from the savior. "Maybe when you drop him off later you can stay a little while longer?"

"I would love to," Emma smiles from ear to ear while a mischievous glint twinkles in her eye. "We have an hour, huh?" Emma mulls over this new information as she grips Regina's wrist, stopping her from ever leaving the bed. "Stay, at least for the hour. I'm not ready to give up my Christmas present just yet."

Regina quirks up one eyebrow in a teasing manner as she maneuvers onto her hands and knees, hovering over Emma's legs. "I'm your Christmas present?" She husks, just lingering centimeters from that adorable smile.

"Yup," Emma confirms as her eyes sparkle with excitement. "The best one ever." This admission earns her a slow sensual kiss in return that inspires Emma to wrap her arms around Regina and pull her into the bed with her.

She gently rolls Regina onto her side and blindly searches for the comforter to tug over their bodies. "Emma, I don't think-"

"Sssshhhhh, can't we just lay here and enjoy Christmas morning together? Nothing more then a few stolen kisses," she vows as she proves her point with a gentle kiss to Regina's lips. Emma flicks her wrist, drawing one of the curtains open to allow the morning light to pour into her room, most likely to ensure they don't fall back asleep. "Look, it's snowing," she whispers tenderly against Regina's lips before she kisses her again.

"It's beautiful," Regina confesses into the kiss and slowly breaks apart from those pouty lips. "Miss Swan, call me old fashion, but I do expect a dinner date before anything more occurs," she states with conviction, but this childish woman just laughs in response.

"Promise," she mutters and sure enough she steals another kiss while tangling their limbs together, but Regina's right there with her, kissing her back with enough force so the savior won't ever forget her lips.


	9. Happy Ending

A soft moan vibrates against her ear, persuading her eyes to flutter open from the most delicious sound. Warmth is curling around every inch of her body like a heated blanket for her soul. She smiles to herself, admiring the extra weight pressing upon her legs and across her torso because this is what she always wanted.

She peeks slowly over her shoulder and smiles when that beautiful, peaceful face comes into view. Her porcelain skin is free of the light makeup that usually paints her face. The corners of her mouth are slightly turned up and have been that way since they started dating. Dark, long, thick eyelashes flutter while she dreams and causes Regina's heart to race while waving a big white flag that screams, she surrenders to Emma's love.

Regina spins slowly around in her arms and cuddles further into her chest, earning herself another delicious moan in response from her lover. Her plump lips stretch forward to kiss Emma's chest while her eyes fall closed once more.

Emma stretches out her sleepy stiff limbs before she wraps Regina's body up tight and pulls her even closer into her embrace. "Merry Christmas," struggles to escape her throat from her heavy sleeping.

Regina chuckles against her warm chest and kisses her once more. "Merry Christmas, Em-ma," she taunts while her fingers slip beneath her tank top to scratch her soft flesh.

"Happy one year anniversary," Emma sing-songs, generating another laugh to erupt from her mouth.

"I guess so, huh?"

"Yes, one year ago today you crawled into my bed and gave me the best Christmas gift ever, your love."

"Well," she stretches forward and kisses her gently, "I do love you, Swan and I think you should probably work on your Christmas gift for this year," she suggests provocatively while her hips roll against her girlfriend's inviting body.

Emma groans wildly as her fingers dig into Regina's back to hold her even tighter. Without any warning, she easily flips Regina onto her back, a small yelp squealing from her mouth before her lips are on hers, swallowing her little noises for herself.

Emma's hips circle slowly, almost lazy, while her tongue invades Regina's mouth, claiming her for her own and she's so willing to submit her all to this wonderful woman. Emma's long fingers lace through hers, pinning her hands on either side of her head while she pours all her love into their frantic kiss.

She moans around her name, "Emma," and _reluctantly_ turns away from the kiss, because truthfully, the world seems to lose all its color when Emma's lips aren't on hers. Her girlfriend just hums in response as her head dips down to show attention upon her jawline. "It's Christmas morning and we both know how our son is, I'm sure he'll be up any minute."

Emma chuckles into the crook of her neck while she wordlessly nods along, but never does she pull away. Her sharp teeth scrape along Regina's sensitive flesh as she descends toward her collarbone.

"Need I remind you, that your parents are coming over to open presents this morning with your brother?" She reiterates the morning's plan, but her voice lacks authority from the slight tremble rattling in her throat.

This infuriating woman simply shrugs her shoulders carelessly as she slithers down her body, still pining her to the mattress while her mouth teases with kisses and love bites.

"I rather fall under a sleeping curse than have your parents or our son catch us in the act," she chuckles just as Emma's mouth pulls the silk tank top away from her chest, exposing her left breast to the chilly morning air.

"Well, then you better be quiet so I can give you my Christmas present," the sheriff sternly scolds before she sucks the soft flesh into her mouth.

XXXXXXXX

"Ma, what time did grandma say she was coming this morning?" Henry questions as his anxious body twitches on the kitchen stool.

"They should be here any minute," Emma flatly replies as she finishes placing their plates in the dishwasher.

"Well, you are especially excited this morning," Regina notices while placing a loving kiss to the crown of his head, feeling overwhelmed with joy when he doesn't brush her off, but actually smiles instead.

"I know you two had to get me the new game I've been asking for, I just want to spend the day lounging around, playing it," he smirks, so full of confidence before he sips his hot chocolate.

"You don't want to spend the day with your family?" Regina feigns hurt with her mouth agape for dramatic affect.

"That's fine, kid, spend the day with your new video games, that way I get to spend the whole day with your mom, all to myself," Emma happily replies, then proceeds to place a quick peck to her girlfriend's cheek.

"Gross," Henry grunts his annoyance, but there's still a faint smile at the corner of his mouth and Regina knows in her heart, he is ecstatic that her and Emma are together and that they are a family now.

"Henry please, you can't leave me alone all day with Emma," she teases which prompts her girlfriend to shove her playfully in return.

"Hey!"

There's a rapid knock against their front door, popping the fun family moment. Henry jumps from his seat and dashes toward the door shouting over his shoulder, "I'll get it."

Abruptly, Emma spins Regina around, catching her off guard, and pins her between her tone body and cool counter. Emma smiles from ear to ear while Regina slides her hands up her cheeks.

"You know you would love to spend the day alone in bed with me," her girlfriend states with conviction while she caresses her soft skin.

"That's all I ever wanted, Emma, someone in my bed to keep me warm." She gently leans forward and brushes her lips against hers. "Come on, our family is waiting."

XXXXXXXXX 

After the living room floor was covered in toys for Neal and video games for Henry, their family sat around the Christmas tree, enjoying some much needed relaxation. Henry was already setting up the game he had been dreaming about while Snow and David sat curled up on the couch. Emma was sitting crisscrossed, speaking animatedly toward her one year old brother while he stood in front of her.

"No steps yet, Snow?" Regina inquires while kneeling down, opposite of Emma.

"Not yet, I guess I haven't really been forcing him. I just want him to stay a baby for just a little while longer," the former princess admits as she curls up even closer into her husband's side.

And Regina understands that the woman missed out on Emma's life and now she is clinging to this poor little boy, terrified that he might actually have to grow up one day.

"He's ready though," she comments as she admires the baby boy's strong legs that aren't nearly as wobbly as they once were. Regina scoots back across the plush carpet and hold out her arms. "Turn him around, Emma, let's see if he will walk to me," she suggests through a wide grin to help encourage this adorable little boy.

Emma lifts her baby brother and faces him in her direction. "Okay Neal, go to, Regina," she softly instructs as she points in her girlfriend's direction.

"Come here, honey," Regina sweetly coos, flexing her fingers to motion for him to come in her direction.

Neal's entire face lights up, reminding her so much of Emma when she is overly excited. His hands fly out in front of his tiny body to reach for her, but his feet don't budge.

"Move your feet," Emma says while tapping her hand against his foot and Regina can't help but laugh at her silly attempt.

Brown eyes scan the room cluttered with toys until she lands upon a plush puppy. She stretches across the floor for the stuffed animal and resumes her position. She wiggles the puppy out in front of Neal, just out of his grasp and smiles.

"Come get the puppy," she urges again and watches with great interest as the little boy shuffles one foot forward.

"Oh my," Snow springs up from her slumped position on the couch and leans forward.

Regina narrows her eyes at the woman and mouths the word, _shush_, so she doesn't disturb her son's concentration. Regina wiggles the toy again, persuading Neal to take a full step this time toward his new toy.

"Good job, honey, keep going," she encourages, slowly pulling the toy back just a fraction to keep him moving.

Neal babbles as he reaches for his toy once more, his feet moving tentatively as he finds his confidence.

"You can do it, buddy," Emma chants as she crawls beside her brother making sure he doesn't hurt himself if he falls.

Neal takes a shaky step forward and then another, leaving a small gap between them. Regina smiles, full of pride and scoots back just a little further, still dangling his puppy as bait. The sweet baby follows her lead taking a few more cautious steps until he has his toy in his arms, squeezing the plush with all his might.

Regina scoops up the one year old and holds him close to her chest. "Very good, Neal," she praises with a small kiss to his temple.

"Oh my baby boy!" Snow exclaims as she scurries off the couch and pulls him out of Regina's arms to smoother him with kisses.

"Did he walk?" Henry questions over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"He did," David happily cheers as he wraps his arms around his wife and son.

"Cool," her son mutters, while his fingers rapidly attack his controller.

"That was amazing. I'm so glad we got to see his first steps," Emma vocalizes as she leans forward to peck Regina's cheek. "You're amazing," she whispers for only her girlfriend's ears, causing a spark of heat to flare up upon her cheeks. Emma abruptly stands up from the floor and runs her fingers through her brother's thin blonde hair. "I'm going to get us some snacks, I'll be right back," she informs the group before she disappears into the kitchen.

Regina quickly rushes to her feet and scurries toward the small family before her. "Since Emma's out of the room, I was wondering if I could speak with you two for a moment." Snow is over the moon with her son right now, so she just nods in return while David eyes her skeptically. "You know I love Emma very much," they both nod, staring intently into her eyes which increases the temperature in the room. "Well, I was hoping you two would grant me permission to ask her to be mine."

"You want to propose?" Snow squawks causing Regina to wince from the sheer volume.

"Shhhh, yes, can you please keep it down and maybe try and keep this secret for me," she pleads with the younger woman.

Snow smiles softly back at her, her eyes pulsating little hearts full of hope and love. "Of course, you have our blessing."

"Really?" She can't stop the small word from breaking through her mouth, because honestly she wasn't sure how they would react. The Charmings have both been supportive of their relationship, but a marriage is completely different than just dating.

"Regina, we have never seen Emma this happy before and we aren't as stupid as you may think," David sternly explains while she just roll her eyes. "We know that has everything to do with you. We would never come between our daughter's happiness. Besides, we even kinda like you."

Regina rolls her eyes at the man again, but the smile forming upon her lips tells them that she doesn't mean any harm. "So, you approve?" She interrogates just to clarify.

"Yes, and we are so happy for you two. I told you, you would find your happy ending," Snow ecstatically claims with a smile that threatens to split her face in half.

"You also told me, happy endings aren't always what they seem."

XXXXXXXXX 

After Emma's family left for the evening and Henry was passed out from too much time in front of the screen, Emma and Regina laid curled up in bed, discussing how wonderful the day turned out.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Her girlfriend questions in a lazy tone as her nails run up and down her arm.

"Of course, but really, Emma, all I truly want is you."

"Well, there's one more gift," she confesses as her fingers slip away from her arm to reach behind her.

Emma slides open the nightstand and rummages for the item before slamming the drawer shut. Regina's heart starts racing with anticipation and she's completely intrigued on what more this woman could offer her today. She snuggles back down between the sheets and smiles as she holds up a small box wrapped in shiny red paper with a silver bow on top.

"Emma, the diamond bracket was more than enough," she admits even though her greedy fingers are already reaching for the surprise present.

"So, you say, but I think this is better," Emma confidently smirks and nods toward the gift, silently requesting that she opens it now.

"Okay," she drags out each syllable for as long as possible while her fingers rip through the pretty wrapping paper.

Emma catches the wrapping and tosses it somewhere on the floor behind her. A small black velvety box is what's left in Regina's hand, provoking her eyes to snap to Emma's in wonderment.

"Open," Emma smiles as her hand snakes beneath the comforter to hold onto her hip.

Regina's heart hammers painfully in her chest as her eyes stare at the box, half knowing what's inside and half expecting to be fooled. Her thumb presses against the slit and slowly pops the top open. Her mouth immediately drops as her eyes consume the beautiful, round diamond, sparkling against the white gold band, before her.

"Emma," she gasps, but her eyes are fixated on the gorgeous ring.

"Regina, I love you so much and I was wondering, will you marry me?" She nervously questions, her nerves thick and evident in her wobbling voice. Regina chuckles to herself and shakes her head. "Umm...no?" Emma timidly inquires.

"Oh no...no, I mean, yes! No, this is just funny," she stammers as she meets her girlfriend's petrified gaze.

"Why is this funny?" She whispers as all her insecurities claw their way to the surface and flash across her pale complexion.

"No, no," she hastily leans forward, grasping Emma's chin and pulling her into a sweet kiss. "Relax," she mutters against her thin lips. "I love you and of course, I will marry you," she confirms, hoping to wash away all those fears before she pulls away. "I asked your parents this morning if I could propose to you."

Emma's frown quickly morphs into a giddy grin as she scoots a little closer and kisses her sweetly. "Great minds think alike," she replies, squirming her leg suggestively between hers.

"I suppose they do," she chuckles, still admiring the stunning diamond sparkling between them.

Emma quickly fumbles in between their bodies, and steals the box from Regina's hand. She gently tugs the ring from its firm placing and tosses the box onto her nightstand.

"I love you Regina and I promise I will spend every day for the rest of my life only loving you," she vows while delicately slipping the ring onto her finger.

"I love you more than I could ever express, Emma," she confesses, yanking her face back in for another searing kiss.

"Now, will you tell me about this dream you had that had you running into my bed one year ago today," Emma laughs lightly, resting her forehead against Regina's and gazing hopelessly into her eyes.

"I suppose now that you are mine I can divulge in that little secret," Regina chuckles and kisses her one more time. "Once upon a time," Emma rolls her eyes at her, but they are both smirking, "there were three ghosts..."

_A/N: Happy holidays everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this short story and I really hope everyone enjoys this time of year!_


End file.
